Nowhere to Go
by marilyngirl
Summary: Tesla Coos comes back to the house in New Orleans to find that Marcel no longer runs it. Klaus does, and he is even less forgiving and more hostile that Marcel. Tesla makes new bonds with a pregnant werewolf and two originals. There is something about the New king of New Orleans that strikes her but her also drives her to insanity. Klaus/OC Elijah/Haley Marcel/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Originals.**

**Yes! The originals! I love it. So this is after the mid-season finale. Cami isn't my favorite character. So I am saying that she left and this will be a Elijah/ Haley Marcel/ Rebekah.**

Tesla drove through the middle of town and down a familiar road. She had seen this too many times. If she had been blindfolded she could have driven the road that she took now. The shop fronts were the same as always. The sickly yellow of the streetlights that she used to find charming threw shadows across the cracked sidewalk.

The witches were selling their wares and looking at her suspiciously as she drove by slowly. She recognized some of them though they were much older now. Time had not been kind. Though she supposed under Marcel's thumb, time would eat away at the mortals. She wondered if they remembered her. The older ones may have. It had been a little over fifty years.

And after fifty years she was back at the place that she never thought she would be again. She had sworn that this is the last place that she thought she would be crawling back to. There was entirely too much death here for her taste. She had been a vampire for a little over eighty years and the twenty years she had spent here had been the bloodiest by far.

She pulled up to the familiar house and jumped down from her car and made sure to lock it. Her car was her baby. A 1972 Chevy blazer; flame red with a black hard shell and factory interior. It had the best of the best of everything. It was her one allowance; she put more money into this car than anything else. Well that and her hair.

Her cropped, bright platinum cut in hung in long pixie that always was perfectly messed up. Her eyebrows were a dark brown that contrasted with her pale porcelain skin. And her eyes were a blue that bordered grey; set into a heart shaped face.

Other than her car and her hair she hardly spent money on anything else. The hotels she stayed in were cheap and dirty. She was an inexpensive drunk and she stole blood from those few straggler humans that happened to hang around alleyways a few minutes too long. Even her wardrobe left something to be desired. She wore a mish mash of everything. Most of it found in a second hand store or picked off a victim of hers.

However she had recently seen people dressed like her in fashion magazines. They called them 'hipsters' and now looking like you rolled out of a used clothes bin was something desirable now. Which was fine with her it made her fit in more. She was currently wearing an old pair of Levis with an oversized Aztec blue and green sweater that swallowed her five foot seven frame. She looked at her beat up moccasins and laughed. It had been horrible in the forties and fifties because everyone had always been so put together. The seventies weren't so bad; except for the way people had smelled. That had been atrocious and she shivered as she remembered that. She smelled her wrist instinctively and smiled at the dry vanilla sandalwood scent that her perfume left.

She lifted her hand to the door to knock and then lowered it. It was really late and she would rather just go in and sleep before facing Marcel's judgment face in the morning. He would have that self-satisfied smile. Thinking that she had come back for him but she hadn't. She was running and this had been the only place that she had thought may be safe. So she was willing to face his smugness. She walked around to the back of the house to the room that she had occupied for a good many years. The window had always been broken and she was willing to bet that Marcel had never fixed it. She slung the long strap of her leather messenger bag over her shoulder and tugged at the window. Sure enough the old window popped open and she swung her legs over the ledge.

She hopped down into the room and was immediately shoved hard against the wall. She was startled to see a teenage girl with a fierce gaze and her forearm shoved against Tesla's shoulder span. She rolled her eyes and shoved the girl off of her and as the girl stumbled backwards she realized her mistake and caught the girl before she fell.

"I am sorry I should have realized that you were pregnant." She said standing her up and brshing imaginary dirt off the girl's pajama top. "Pregnant woman don't usually have as much vigor as you." She said winking at the girl who was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "I didn't expect this room to be occupied." She said as if that explained it.

"I didn't expect a stranger to come through my window." The girl said but she held her hand out. "I'm Haley."

Tesla took the girls hand but pulled her into a hug and kissed either of her cheeks. "Name's Tesla. I'm no stranger to this house. I used to sleep in this room." She said gesturing around. The girl nodded and Tesla sat on her bed. "Are you having a girl or a boy?"

"No offense but I don't really know you…." The girl petered off and Tesla laughed as she stood up.

"Of course I am so sorry." She walked to the door. "I will find another room to occupy." Before she could reach the door handle it flew open and a dark skinned man with lots of hair burst through the door.

"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice he asked as he took Tesla by the throat. She threw his arm aside and as he advanced on her again she bit into the flesh of his shoulder and as he reached up to get her off she snapped his neck and stopped his body from hitting the ground so that it wouldn't make any noise. She set him down gently.

"I never anticipated that it would be this hard to get in here." She said and the girl looked like she sympathized with her.

"Sometimes people aren't allowed to leave either." She said with contempt

"I take it by your tone that you are one of those people." Tesla said as a frown appeared on Haley's face. "Does Marcel keep you here?" She asked

"Haley are you alright?" a voice came from the hall and Tesla rolled her eyes.

"They just keep coming." Tesla said to her turing to the door.

"No!" Haley whispered to her and the girl turned to her. "Come here." She said pointing to her side and Tesla gave her a questioning look. "If he thinks I am in danger he will kill you and ask question later come over here." Tesla figured she knew what she was talking about so she dashed over to the pregnant werewolf.

A handsome face came into view. He calmly looked at the body on the floor and then up at the intruder.

"Elijah it's okay." Haley said and his eyes went to her as he scanned her figure. Tesla raised an eyebrow. Part of it was in a protecting way, he was making sure that she was okay but part of it was something else. That intrigued Tesla. "She isn't here to hurt me."

"I will be the judge of that." Elijah said. Tesla thought he was a little to calm. He seemed to have it all together but she bet that there was a war raging inside him.

"Elijah?" Tesla asked and the man regarded her with a cold gaze. He was old she could tell that so she nodded at Haley and would do her best to meet him on his own ground since he was probably much stronger than she was. She gave him her hand.

"Tesla Coos." She said as he took and squeezed her fingers gently. Yeah, he was very old fashioned. Maybe three or four hundred years even. "It is not my intention…" Tesla was interrupted by another voice; this time a girl.

"Haley Elijah what is going on?" A beautiful blond came into the room and sent them all questioning looks.

"This is Tesla." Elijah said simply and now he smiled at her. She smiled back and held her hand out to the girl.

"Tesla." She said but the girl regarded her hand as if it were a snake.

"Charmed." She said with a bored tone to her voice.

"This is my sister Rebekah." Elijah said and Tesla decided that she liked him. Then two light bulbs went on in her head and her mouth dropped open a little as she stepped back from both of them. More than a little fear gripping her chest.

"Elijah and Rebekah." She repeated. The same smile came across the siblings face like they were happy to be recognized. Except Tesla didn't recognize them she had only heard of them and they were both much older than four hundred years if they were who she thought they were. She stumbled backwards and thought that she had made a very serious mistake coming here. She backed up to the window with every intention of jumping right back out of it. Haley gave her a look as if she were honestly sorry for her.

'What is everyone doing up.' This voice she recognized and as he came through the door she ran to him and threw her arms around her neck. He laughed and pushed her out to arm's length and walked her to the middle of the room.

"Tessa!" He exclaimed to her and embraced her again. They hadn't parted on the best of terms but it seemed as if they both needed a friend right now and they weren't going to be too picky about the past. "You cut your hair!" He said fingering her short locks.

"I did." She said smiling at him "You haven't changed a bit."

"No I suppose that I haven't. What are you doing here?" He asked before giving he a knowing glance but saved her the smug grin she was expecting. "This used to be your room." He said like he had just realized this.

"You got it partner." She said and turned back to the others. "I am an old friend of Marcel's and if he were to be so gracious I would like to ask to stay here." She said and they all looked at her with sad glances that she didn't understand.

"Don't let Klaus hear you say that." It was the blond who spoke.

"A little late for that I think.' A voice came from the door and another face appeared in the crowded room. Tesla stopped just to stare at him. He was dashing; if people still used that word. He held a regal air of royalty while having that sharp edge to him that all girls craved. But just like the other one she had met earlier there was something bubbling under the surface. "I'm afraid if you wish to stay here it is my grace that you must ask for." He said. The smile that crept over his face was that of a boy who always got his way.

"Oh that's okay, I don't need to stay here there are plenty of hotels she said moving to open the door and crawl out for the second time.

"I'm afraid you will find it rather hard to stay anywhere in this town without my permission." Her head whipped around to him and watched as his face issued a challenge. Her eyes scanned each of those in the room. None of them contradicted what the guy had said. Her eyes went to Marcel's last and he gave her a slight nod. His kingdom had been taken from him. It was an admission of his wounded pride. She now realized why he was in need of a friend. But even he didn't contradict the bully standing at the door smiling at her waiting for her answer. So she asked a question instead.

"Do you all have to kiss his ass?" none of them nodded but their eyes said everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Originals **

**How do you like Tesla? Thanks for reading! R&R**

Tesla woke up in an unfamiliar room. She had a start before she remembered the night before. You would think that years of being without a true home would keep you from waking up confused.

After asking Niklaus in her politest tone if she could stay here he had nodded self-assured as her blood boiled looking at the half smile that he wore. She was going to have to do something to knock him down a few pegs while she was staying here. Just the thought of him now was putting her in a bad mood. She shook it off as she stepped out of the bed.

The old house had been renovated long ago with plumbing and in this room she had her own bathroom which she appreciated. She had thanked Marcel when he had brought her to this one. He assured her that this was as far from Klaus as she could possibly get.

"Don't mess with Him Tessa." He warned her.

"Is that what happened to you?" She asked "You messed with him?"

"I made my choice." He said to her angrily but she knew him well.

"Was the other choice death?" She asked as he met her gaze. "Really? He is that twisted? I mean I have heard you tell stories about him Marcel but he seems like a real asshole."

"I took New Orleans from him and he took it back." He said shrugging in his way that he had as if nothing bothered him.

"You didn't take it from him." She said "He left."

"That isn't the way he sees it." He replied.

"So now you serve him?" She asked. He didn't answer her with word only his gaze. She whistled long and low before laughing a little.

"Well if you were going to sell out to anyone Marcel I'm glad it was an original. And a Hybrid original even, if the rumors are true. There has to be a little dignity in that at least." He looked at her darkly.

"If you want to leave you may want to stay for a few days and act as if you have concluded your business. If he thinks you are leaving to get away from him he may…." He paused "Well I don't know. He likes to make a point to let people know that he is in charge."

"How charming." She said sarcastically

"Goodnight Tessa." He said walking down the hall.

She shook her thought thinking of how Marcel could be serving somebody. Marcel was one of the best leaders that she had ever come across. She opened a few of her suitcases that she had brought out from her car.

She grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a strapless flowery top that looked as if it could have been a curtain at one point. She grabbed her strapless bra and matching underwear. That was one of her OCD things. Her underwear always had to match; it was a point of pride with her.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She checked the temperature before getting undressed and stepping in. She had already set her shampoo out that kept her hair bright and blond. She spent about ten minutes just sitting there letting the water run over her before the water started to get lukewarm. She figured that with all the people living here there wasn't a hot water heater that was big enough to accommodate everyone taking a shower.

She grabbed for a towel and dried off before putting lotion on and thinking of the witch that she would be visiting today. Her lip curled at the thought of trying to get the woman to help her was making her sick. She doubted that anybody would want to help her in the witch community. If they knew who she was they certainly wouldn't. She hoped she looked different enough that people wouldn't know who she was.

She got dressed and sprayed her perfume on running product through her hair and tying a red sheer scarf in it. She slipped her moccasins on and put in a pair of small pearl earrings. She grabbed a perfectly worn and comfortable leather jacket and walked into the hall looking around to make sure that nobody is there.

As she walked she reached her hand into a pocket to fish her keys out. She stopped to set her bag on a counter in the front room. She cured at herself. If she would just put the keys in the front pouch where they belonged then she wouldn't have to search for them every time.

"Hah!' She exclaimed as she pulled them from the bottom of the bag. She dropped then and let out a surprised sound as she saw Klaus sitting at a bar across from her drinking what looked to be coffee. "You startled me." She said accusingly.

"I was here first." He said disinterested looking over a newspaper.

"Right." She said turning to the door to get out of his presence.

"What are you plans today?" He called from across the room. He asked it like he was her longtime friend just making conversation and not like a nosy bully who had to be in charge.

"I am going to see a man about a dog." She said as she reached for the handle of the front door. Before she could pull the door open he was on top of her and she was spun around and pinned against the door.

"It seems you don't understand the rules of my town Miss Tesla." He said looking into her eyes fiercely. "I made the rules and I ask the question and then people answer me." His eyes got wide and she realized he was going to compel her. "What are you doing in New Orleans."

"I am seriously considering becoming a stripper named raspberry at the institution down the street from here." She deadpanned with her best glazed over look. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't care what Marcel said this guy was a jerk. She took her hand and pushed him gently away from her. "It seems you don't understand something. I have been on vervain for four years now." She held up her hand to show him a silver ring with an opal surrounded by tiny diamonds on it. "This is my 'walk around whenever the hell I want' pass." She fished in her bag and pulled out her wallet and took out her driver's license. "This is my Rhode Island State driver's license which states that I am in fact twenty one years old. I may not be a thousand but I have lived long enough to go outside without my motives questioned. I do not need a mommy but thank you." She said to him but he still didn't step further back to let her leave. The look on his face told her that he was amused by her outburst but he was much stronger than she was. She sighed and removed her left arm from her jacket. She raised her arm to him.

"I was nicked by a werewolf." He looked at her arm and for some reason a smile spread across his face. He also laughed at other people's pain. This guy was an A class citizen. It was in fact barley a graze; not even the size of her pinky nail but it would grow. "Now this isn't why I am here but it is what I am doing right now. I am going to see a witch about a dog bite. So I already told you what I was doing"

"She won't be able to help you." He said stepping back now as she shoved her arm back into her jacket.

"Well if not I have lived plenty long enough." She said but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice. She turned without looking at him and left.

She drove to the shop that she hoped would have the answers.

She walked in the door and her entrance was signaled by a wind chime on the back of the door. The shop looked like a cyclone had hit it. But many voodoo shops looked this way. It was part of their charm she supposed but she always felt like if she touched anything she would get dirty. A young girl was at the font of the shop of horrors.

"Is Agnes here?" She asked the girl who looked at her sadly.

"Agnes passed away." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. Tesla couldn't handle crying. So she put her head down and counted the years.

"She was so young when I left, she wasn't that old…." She petered off as the girl looked at her. 

"You a blood sucker?" She asked and Tesla looked at her shocked and then laughed as she nodded.

"Yes." She said simply and the girl attitude changed. She was no longer sad she was angry. Which lead Tesla to believe that Agnes had been killed by a vampire.

The witch hadn't known of any way to cure a werewolf bite. Nobody had heard of a way; either because they really hadn't known or because they didn't want to help a bloodsucker. Tesla had known this and yet it still made her sad. The nick had gotten bigger doubled in size perhaps. She had driven around. She visited some of her favorite spots and bought flowers for a few people's graves that she had known. But she was back to the house much sooner than she would have liked to be that evening. She pulled back in front of the house and sighed.

She got out of the car and slammed the door hard. She made her way up to the door and saw the girl she had barged in on sitting on a chair on the porch. She walked over to her and motioned to the seat next to her.

"Can I sit here?" She asked the pregnant girl. She nodded at her. "Haley right?" She asked and the girl nodded again she looked tired. "hard day?"

"I can't leave because I am carrying the almighties child." She said "I haven't been out of the house in weeks. The furthest I get is the porch." She said "How was your day?" She asked her.

"Well…" She started pulling an old fashioned pack of tarot cards out of her pack that she had bought at the shop out. She held them up to Haley who nodded and turned toward her. She shuffled the deck as she continued. "I got bit by a werewolf and I think I am going to die. Nobody knew anything in town and this is the only place I can think of that may have answers. No one did so what do you do? Go ahead and tap the top of the deck twice and then cut it." Haley did as she was told.

"Klaus can cure a werewolf bite." Haley said easily. Tesla looked up at her.

"How?" she asked as she fanned the cards out and held out three fingers for Haley to pick three cards.

"I don't know. His blood is a cure because he is a hybrid." She shrugged pulling three cards from the deck.

"I think I might rather die than ask him for it." Tesla said.

"Yeah I think most people would." Haley replied handing the three cards back to her as Tesla turned the first over slowly letting this new information wash over her.

"That might have been something he could have mentioned this morning." She said frustrated.

"He will want you to beg." Haley said looking down at the inverted Temperance card. It was an angel with red wings and two golden cups by a stream.

"Inverted Temperance is instability disagreement or physical stress." She pointed to her stomach and turned over another card.

"Strength, that suits you." She said looking at the woman with an infinity sign above her head petting a lion. "You seem very strong. However strength card can mean control of passion and love against ones baser instincts." She looked at the girls face as she nodded. "Please tell me it isn't for that horrible wretch of a human Klaus?" The look that Haley gave her was comic relief as she laughed. "Okay good, the last card then."

"The Star." She made nodded at the girl as she waited for an explanation. "Promise and fulfillment or hope. Protection."

"I'm protected enough." She said rolling her eyes as Tesla put the cards back in the pack.

"Well we are going to have to work on getting you out now aren't we." Tesla said standing up and winking at her. She opened the door to go inside.

"Tessa." Haley said almost shyly. Tesla peeked her head around the corner of the door. "Will you teach me to read?"

"Sure, I'll stay here tomorrow and I'll teach you." The girl smiled at her and settled back into the chair and gazed over the street longingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Originals**

It was supposed to have been just Haley and her. They hadn't been sitting there for ten minutes before everyone in the house had come out of the woodwork to look over their shoulders as Tesla explained how to read tarot cards like she told Haley she would.

They say down at the bar that was stationed in the living room. It made Tesla laugh that the living room only consisted of a bar and some furniture. This house was made to be the holdings of many parties. No doubt that it had, there were bloodstains of the floor from careless meals. Tesla tried to ignore these as her and Haley sat at the bar and broke open the pack of cards.

At first it was them sitting there as she pulled the cards out and explained each one to the girl. She explained both the regular and inverted. Marcel and the guy who she had snapped the neck of came first. She hadn't talked to him yet and she supposed she owed him an apology. When they entered the room Tesla stopped talking and stood up. The man looked at her like she was the last person he wanted to speak to but she wasn't one to let things go unresolved. Well not something as small as this at least.

She nodded at Marcel who nodded back and then waked over to look at the spread of cards. Tesla held her hand out to the man.

"Tesla" She said and he sized her up. "Sorry about the…" She searched for the words as she pointed to her neck and made slitting sign. He just shook his head and held his hand out to her.

"Diego." Was all he said. They shook hands for four steady beats and never broke eye contact. There was an understanding between them; that this was a hard life and sometimes you snapped the wrong person's neck. He followed her over to the cards that she had left.

Next was a brown haired girl that Tesla didn't know. She was younger than everyone else maybe about fifteen.

"Hello." The girl said looking over Haley's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the cards before going a few seats away and pulling out a cell phone. Tesla looked at Haley and raised an eyebrow.

"Davina." Haley said. "The resident witch. She can't leave either"

"A witch?" Tesla asked quietly.

"Yeah is there a problem?" Davina asked and Tesla looked at her.

"I don't know is there?" She asked her but smiled and the girl gave her an odd look. "If you are a witch you must be able to read." She said motioning to the cards. Davina shook her head. The look she gave was sad with more than a hint of bitterness.

"I never learned." She said

"Isn't that witch one-oh-one?" She asked trying to get the girl to smile. "Like read tarot cards; ride a broomstick. Buy big black cauldron?" At that the girl did smile at that.

"If you are watching Halloween" She said

"I prefer old reruns of bewitched but pick your own poison." Tesla said and motioned to the cards. "I can show you if you like. We aren't that far in. It will have more power if you do it. Or perhaps I do it wrong. But it couldn't hurt." She smiled at the girl "If you want."

The girl took her question in for a moment before slipping her phone in her pocket and walking over to the other side of the counter.

"I can't believe you don't know how to do this." Tesla said smiling at the girl again. Everyone in this house seemed to have serious emotional problems. The girl seemed like she had the bold personality of someone who could be a bright spot in someone's life but she had been smothered and now she was an insecure half witch. "What kind of witch are you?" At this question it seemed that Marcel got very nervous like he was afraid of the girl. Which meant that she was someone that needed to be feared but she was just a little girl. Tesla started in again re reading the cards that she had already read Haley for the girls benefit.

"What does the old guy with the long stick and the light mean again?" The little witch asked.

"It's the hermit." A voice came from the stairs and they all turned. It was Elijah; the original Elijah and Rebecca also. She was standing higher up than he was and they were both surveying the group that had formed.

"Very Good" Tesla said winking at Elijah and shooting him two thumbs up. Both of them descended the steps and Elijah took the seat next to Haley. He was so cool and suave it was almost unbelievable. His hair was in perfect order she didn't think there was one hair out of place. He was wearing a grey three piece suit and a purple tie that was knotted perfectly.

He sat down next to Haley and was looking over the cards. He looked Haley over like he had two days before; slowly and with regret like he really shouldn't be looking at her. He caught Tesla staring at him but she didn't turn away and she wasn't embarrassed either. She just nodded at him like she understood. Rebecca was behind them now. She came around the counter and leaned against the side of the Davina was on.

"The Hermit face up is a sign of caution. It shows the need for prudence. You should seek counsel. You should seek inner peace. You should seek a mentor. Take time to reflect." She said to them all holding the card up. "The Hermit is a sign of the old man who holds wisdom."

"We should find a hermit." Marcel said and they all chuckled

"Well you guys are all older than me I am assuming. I'm around a hundred years old so I guess that makes me a hermit." They all laughed at this too and Tesla took time to survey the group.

There was her new pregnant werewolf friend who was not allowed to leave the house. She was carrying the baby of a man who seemed to be heartless but she didn't like him. She must have liked him at one point. There was a witch that frightened even Marcel who was also not allowed to leave here either. A small frightened thing that held a great deal of power. There was a guy that she had killed two nights ago. He seemed alright to her. There was the pretty blond original whose name was Rebekah who looked as trapped here as the other two. She kept looking at Marcel like a wounded puppy. Marcel who was trying to be calm was really not entirely sure what he should be doing. He was used to running things and now that he wasn't he looked lost too. Then there was the one called Elijah who seemed to like the girl who was pregnant with his brother's baby. Then there was her. Running from two things; One thing that would never leave her alone and the other thing that didn't matter because she would be dead soon anyways.

The whole lot of them was a mess. Not one person seemed to have a clue what they were doing. She could imagine that under normal circumstances this group of people wouldn't get along. Hell she hadn't even met Davina and she had been here for two days. They all stayed out of each other's hair and lived around each other like some psycho organization. From what Tesla had seen none of them talked. Half of them seemed miserable.

Now sitting there with her as she went over the cards they each took turns letting Haley read their fortunes. They all laughed easily with one another. Rebekah had taken the scarf off her neck and wrapped it on Haley's head in a turban. Elijah was the last to bat as he sat down across from Haley who closed her eyes and waved her hand over the cards. She was a pretty good little actress, Tesla would give her that.

She handed the deck of cards out to him and he tapped the deck like Tesla had shown them and Haley went through the motions with him like she had done everyone else. He kept that almost smile on his face the whole time. He hadn't laughed at all during this but there was always that smile that loomed just below the surface. He had a friendly face it you compared it to his siblings who most of the time wore frowns. His sister had loosened up and enjoyed herself a little Tesla thought though she was still guarded. His brother however….

"Are you going to come down and join us or just watch in the corner like a creep?" She hollered not turning around as they all looked. She noticed he was there thirty minutes ago because she had been waiting for him to come. Everyone kind of scattered once he came to the railing upstairs and looked over at them fully visible now. His dark wash jeans and dark green sweater were complimenting him in a way that seemed impossible. But perhaps that was just Tesla's view. "Care to have your fortune read?" She asked.

He was down the stairs faster than she could see even with her enhanced eyes and standing next to her.

"I would like you to read it." He said as Elijah looked down at the last card Haley had put down on the table and nodded offering Klaus his place. There was silence as he rounded the counter and Haley got up from where she was sitting. There were no more jokes; no more sounds at all for that matter. It was all silence and Tesla looked around.

"I bet you make friends wherever you go don't you?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer as she shuffled the cards. "Tap the deck three times." She said and he obliged her but took his sweet time doing it like he wanted to show her that he didn't have to listen to anyone. A Handful of rude things to say came to her mind but she had already dug herself in deep enough. He cut the deck as she advised and then picked three from the stack handing them to her. The first was an inverted man sitting on a throne with red robes and golden symbols of power in his hands.

"The inverted emperor." She said looking up at him. "Loss or dislike of authority; Manipulative friends. Immaturity or indecision. How oddly appropriate." She said but he just nodded for the next card. It was also inverted. It was a man with armor on being pulled in a chariot by black and white sphinxes. "Reversed Chariot." she said eyeing him. She was wondering how upset he was going to be. "Disregard for others." Rebekah laughed at this which made Tesla stifle a smile that rose to her lips. "Chaos in one's own life due to personality flaws. Imbalance and destruction. This card comes at a warning for high expectations and overwhelming ambition."

"This prediction is like spot on." Haley said. She didn't seem to be afraid of Klaus. "Tessa are you sure you aren't a witch?"

"He picked the cards." Tesla protested flipping the last one over. "The inverted high priestess." She said shaking her head. "All your cards are inverted."

"Care to elaborate on that." He said in a bored tone.

"It isn't good." Davina said to him from where she stood across the room.

"Kid's right you have serious issues." Tesla said

"That was something I could have told you." Rebekah said as Elijah surveyed the situation no doubt making sure that nothing got out of hand.

"Have I asked you to be my therapist or read my fortune?" Klaus asked turning back to the cards.

"As a wielder of the cards I feel duty bound to tell you that you should probably seek professional help." She said and started in on the card. "The inverted high priestess clothed in blue is a sign of lack of personal harmony. Repression of true feelings and personal facts. This is a warning that things are not what they appear to be." 

"I feel so enlightened." he said stepping off the chair and straightening himself.

"Well I'm glad someone does because honestly I am a bit disturbed. I have never read an all inverted fortune before." She said. He didn't grace her with a response. Instead he spoke to other members of the silent crowd.

"Diego, Marcel you are coming with me. Elijah join if you will." He said. He would tell everyone else what to do except his siblings. There was a sort of respect there. And with his words everyone dissipated like they had never even been there at all.

Later that night after everybody had gone to sleep she had packed her things up. She had made the bed and searched the bathroom for anything that she could have left. When she was satisfied with her scour she started hauling the four full sized suit cases out to her car. She loaded them all up and slammed the back of the camper shell. She left her purse inside and she went back to get it.

Her arm was killing her and that was the reason that she was going to leave. If she stayed any longer she would succumb to Klaus and beg him for a drop of his blood. She didn't like to beg and she could think of no person in the world that she would hate to beg from more than him.

She had already decided that she would rent a hotel in the city where she had grown up. She would wait through the pain and delusions that came with a werewolf bite. She had seen firsthand how nasty these things could be. The thought of suffering as many people she had seen was enough to make her shake. Her heart hurt thinking about herself not living anymore. It almost felt like giving up.

It was partly her pride that kept her from asking Klaus. But mostly it was the fact that she would owe him. Saving a life was a debt that was never repaid. No matter how hard you tried the first time that someone saved your life it was always the debt that weighed on you the most. Tesla wasn't about to get into that. She had lived for a hundred years. Plenty of time as far as she was concerned it was full human life. She didn't even have to endure old age which was a major bonus. So yes she had come to terms with it.

She left the pack of tarot cards outside Davina's door with a note about not losing one's heritage. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked outside. She fished again for her keys that were not in her front pocket and was startled for the second time by the same person.

"Going somewhere?" He asked not moving from the leaning position that he had taken against her car.

"Oh dear Lord in heaven" She said rolling her eyes but he stood there and expected an answer from her. "I am finished with the things I had to do here so there is no reason for me to say." She said. Her tone was clipped. She had put up with him for more than enough time.

"I have no doubt that someone here has told you that I can heal your little problem." He said motioning to her arm and she tucked it behind her protectively

"And no doubt you have come to the conclusion that I have chosen to leave without asking you for help." She said walking closer to her car but he was blocking her entrance to the driver's side.

"You will die." He said

"Really?" She asked her eyes went wide. "Do vampires die from werewolf bites? News to me." She said trying to move him out of the way with her mind.

"You would rather die than ask for help. It seems as if you have a great deal of pride love." He said matter of factly.

"First remove the plank from your own eye then remove the speck from your brothers." She said now just standing with her hands crossed.

"Suddenly this has become a bible school lesson." He said darkly

"I'm surprised you know any of the bible." She replied shifting her weight. "It seems as if every move you make is dictated by your pride. Don't tell me what I am doing wrong when your fear of being nothing makes you a horrible person."

"You don't know anything about me." He said to her.

"I'm a quick study." She smiled "Now please move so that I can leave."

"You think I came out here to idly chat with a girl who is running from something." He said and she looked up at him startled. "Yes I know you are running. I ran for a good majority of my life I know what it looks like. I have a proposition for you."

"No thanks." She said as he stepped away from her door and she unlocked the car.

"I will give you the cure for you illness if you agree to stay here for one month longer." He said walking a few paces but turning back and facing her. She had stopped what she was doing and she now was still listening to the sounds of the night. Her arm had started hurting enough for it to impair her judgment she supposed. If he was asking for something in return for his blood then she supposed she wouldn't owe him.

"Why do you want me here?" She asked.

"When you came here were you not under the impression that this would be a place of protection? A safety even?" He asked her and she nodded slightly. "I wish to prove that even though I have taken this place back it is still safe. I want people to trust it here as they did before."

"You may want to start with that scrooge attitude of yours." She said

"I have other reasons that I will keep to myself but I have offered." He said rolling up the sleeve of his sweater. He was so sure that he would take it and he was right. She hated to give him what he wanted but she didn't want to die more. The smile across his face was chilling and not friendly at all as she turned to greet him.

"Do we have an agreement?" He asked holding his wrist out to her. She stepped to him and took his wrist and brought it to her mouth.

"Did you not get spanked enough as a child or something?" She asked as she sank her teeth into his cold skin and felt the relief of his blood almost immediately.

**Thanks for reading my Fan Fic! Please read and review! I love reviews they are everyone's favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Originals. **

Tesla sat at one of the bar stools at eleven thirty. It was mostly dark save for the light over the bar she had turned on. She was doing some window shopping on her phone and picking apart a pomegranate. She had two bowls. One to hold the guts you couldn't eat and the other was for the guts that you could eat. It was a long and tedious process pulling apart the sweet seeds from the inside but the reward was worth it. She was in her matching pajamas which were linen button up white and grey striped with pink lace on the trim. They were a little old fashioned but this was what she liked to wear.

She was finished and she went to throw away the bad parts. She dumped them out and went to the sink when she heard someone padding down the hall. A pretty face appeared masked by soft brown hair. Her doe eyes looked up and Tesla as she made her way over to the refrigerator to her left.

"Can't sleep?" Tesla called going over to her bowl full of gems that she had just dug out.

"It's hard to sleep with this baby." Haley said throwing open the freezer and the fridge at the same time.

"I have lavender oil that should help with that if we can find a humidifier around here." Tesla said popping seeds into her mouth.

"Good luck finding anything for pregnant woman around here." She said "This isn't exactly friendly household."

Tesla looked at her face as the girl searched the fridge for something to eat. There was sadness there and a little bit of longing.

"Has the protectiveness started yet?" She asked the girl

"Yes but in strange ways." Haley hesitated. "Around certain people I want to protect her." Haley said and turned to her.

"How do you know so much about pregnancy?" Haley asked her and Tesla got very silent. This girl was all alone here. She felt like she needed at least one person who would be honest with her and Tesla could be.

"I had a baby." She said and Haley looked at her with sympathy.

"What happened?" She asked her like she was afraid to ask.

"She died when she was two." Tesla said "Her name was Iris."

'I am so sorry" Haley said and Tesla shrugged at her.

"It was a long time ago." She remembered her little baby girl with dark black curly hair and eyes that were almost purple. The smile that she had could still light up Tesla's heart. She thought that her child was the center of the universe; and she had been in hers. Tesla brushed it off. "It's you that we have to take care of now starting with a humidifier, grape seed oil nice sheets and the book what to expect when you are expecting." She said as Haley raised an eyebrow at her still with the fridge open. "Maybe some fuzzy socks, those are nice." Tesla said taking a piece of paper from her bag on the seat next to her. The door opened and Tesla didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Haley, Tesla what are you doing up?" It was Elijah followed by Klaus who had just got in.

"You boys have broken curfew" Tesla said as they moved around the other girls.

"Why don't we ever have ice cream?" Haley sighed. "All I ever wanted was some ice cream." She said slamming the doors. Tesla smiled up at her and added ice cream to the list she was making. She got up and ripped the page off the list. She walked over to Elijah as he eyed her. Klaus walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Listen." Tesla said as Elijah took the piece of paper and read it over. She went to Haley and pushed her in his direction. He struggled against her but Tesla was a vampire. "Haley needs these things on this list." Elijah opened his mouth but she shook her head. "You guys have her cooped up in here and aren't even giving the things that will make it easy on her. You want her to have this savior child? Get her a damn humidifier." She said turning around" and some Ice cream, if the pregnant lady wants ice cream keep ice cream in the freezer." She said shaking her head

"Haley is fine." Klaus questioned her.

"Have you ever been pregnant?" She asked him he looked at her. She knew that if he didn't want Haley and Elijah going that they wouldn't. So she pleaded with him. "Do you want people to want to be here?" She asked quietly. Haley couldn't hear her but Elijah would have. If Klaus thought that he was being manipulated even for a minute he would get all raging hate goblin. "Let her go Klaus." She said to him and he took a minute to stare at her before he nodded in Elijah's general direction. Haley took that as she and Elijah headed outside to get some much needed items for this house. She sat down in her seat again and started in on her bowl of pomegranate seeds. He was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked without looking up

"You have been here for a little less than a week and you think you can just run the place." He said to her. His tone was borderline frozen. It was skating the line of upset.

"It's just a trip to the store Klaus." She said

"My brother is under the impression that that girl with my child is his." He said darkly and now she looked up.

"And you think you own her." She said. She didn't pose it as a question because it was easy to see the answer.

"She is carrying my child." He said like it closed the subject.

"CVS carries my favorite ice cream. That doesn't mean it's my grocery store." She said

"All my life he has tried to take what is mine!' He almost yelled at her an slammed the glass he was drinking out of on the ground. It shattered into a thousand pieces. "All my life, He was the favorite child and now she chose him over me." He was still yelling. She got up and got a broom which she had located two days earlier. She started to sweep up the broken pieces of glass.

"Are you going to break more stuff? Or can I sweep?" She asked him and he poured another drink and sat down. She swept as he watched her back and forth. "He will bring her back Klaus. He isn't going to take her away. He is a man of morals as far as I can tell." She said

"Yes dear old Elijah, the one with all the good attributes." He said drinking some more.

"Oh we need some balloons if you are going to throw yourself a pity party." She said throwing the glass away. She put the broom away and threw her hands up.

"Klaus look around at what you have." She did a three-sixty with her hands up motioning to the house. "You are thousands of years old. You have the biggest house in New Orleans. Not only that but you own the whole city as I hear it. You have family Klaus which is more than a lot of vampires can say."

"It isn't enough." He said quietly and she sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked him

"When I get it I will know." He said to her

"What happened to you?" She asked him and he looked up at her. "I mean in two thousand years you have to have seen some pretty horrible stuff. What I want to know is what moment defined you. What moment took the part of you that used to be your soul and twisted it out of recognition." When she asked him this all he did was laugh. He laughed for a good long while before he answered her.

"You mean to fix me?" He asked "You think that there is part of me to be saved. Well you can join Elijah on his never ending hunt for my soul because the truth is there isn't one. Immortality rips it from you." He said to her.

"Then why in this nest of immortals you seem to be the only one without one?" She asked him pouring herself a drink. She awaited his response but none came. "oh come now Klaus. You trapped me here for three more weeks after that you won't ever see me again. I am giving you an opportunity to share. To share your story with a person who has almost no bias of you already." She waited some more as he just looked at her. "No? Well the offer stands." She said moving back to her seat.

"May I?" He said and pointed to her bowl

"No." She said you may not. "It took me fifteen minutes to get these out of here and I intend to eat them myself. You are rude and nobody wants to share with you. Of course you could take them from me." She grabbed the bowl and went to leave. He was pouring himself another drink. She popped a few seeds into her mouth and set the bowl in front of him.

"Lesson one in being a nice person. You asked me for something that I could give you. You didn't force me to and I don't expect anything in return. I don't even like you much and yet I gave it to you anyway" She walked toward the hall "You should try it some time."

**The next chapter I think is going to be Elijah and Haley but I'm not sure yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Originals

Tesla

She hadn't been in her room five minutes when he came in behind her. She didn't hear him at first. She turned to find him in the doorway.

"Come to take me up on that offer?" She asked him turning to pull her covers back. He was behind her before she knew what was happening and his hands came up around her head before everything went black.

Haley

Haley sat in the passenger seat looking over occasionally at the man who was driving her to the store .It was eleven minutes to get to a Wal-Mart from the edge of the French quarter. She was looking over the list now and trying not to look at Elijah.

"We are going to this store?" He asked looking at the GPS that she had stuck on the dash.

"Yeah to a Wal-mart." She said nodding at him.

"Wal-mart." He repeated back to her and she smiled at him.

"Have you never been into a Wal-mart?" She asked him

"No. I haven't done much grocery shopping in the last few years." He said his tone so serious as always so serious.

"No I can't really picture you in a Wal-mart." She said to him.

"I enjoy farmers markets. When I have entered large stores I find them overwhelming." He said as she pointed to the entrance to the store. They pulled off into the parking lot and Elijah parked the car. As she searched in her purse for her wallet he came and opened door for her.

"Thank you." She said stepping out and walking toward the doors of the supercenter. She grabbed a cart and took one of those sanitizer wipes to disinfect the handle and she began to push the cart with Tesla's shopping list in one of her hands. She took a few steps when she realized that Elijah wasn't there. She turned to find him looking around the store with almost a disgusted look. He looked up to find her looking at him and took the few steps to meet her.

"I can do the shopping Elijah if you would prefer to wait in the car." She said

"That isn't necessary." He said as she made her way to where she thought the humidifiers may be. They picked one up as Elijah asked several question about the quality and they settled on one that was the most expensive but Elijah liked the recommendations on the back of the box. They couldn't find the grape seed oil even after Elijah asked two associates who looked at him like he was from another planet. All of this made Haley laugh as she picked up the book that Tesla had recommended. It must have been a popular book for it to be here on one of the top shelves.

"Perhaps I will look over that when you are finished with it." Elijah said as they made their way to the food section. On the way over there was a display of the fuzzy socks that Tesla had talked about. She didn't really think they were necessary but she grabbed two pairs anyway; one for her and one for her friend who had gotten out of the house. She put them in the cart and continued on.

"It's nice to be out." She said to nobody in particular.

"I am not sure that coming to this establishment is nice but I am glad you're happy." He said.

"You get to go out all the time you have no idea what it's like to be cooped up in a house all day." She moaned "Even this trip to Wal-Mart is exciting."

"I didn't realize you were unhappy." He said to her.

"Well unhappy is a weird way to put it. I am carrying your brother's baby. He may be the most horrible person on the planet and I am stuck in a house with him and a bunch of other people I barely know." She said shaking her head but not wavering on her path to the tea section.

"One day I should hope you that you will call us family." He said to her.

"When this baby comes I doubt there will be any room for a werewolf in your family." She said picking up sleepy time vanilla chamomile tea and a pregnancy tea that Tesla had written down.

"I will protect you." He said "I made you a promise. I do not break the promises I make."

"I know." She said to him smiling sadly. "Am I only a promise that you made Elijah?" She asked him but he didn't answer and she just laughed as she walked away. "Well come on we are going to get ice cream and then we can go home so you don't have to be here anymore."

They paid for everything. Meaning Elijah insisted on paying for everything and carrying everything. And he wouldn't let her open her own door. She mumbled something about not being crippled when he closed the car door on her.

They drove home and put all the groceries away. Haley couldn't find Tesla with the lavender oil for her humidifier. She wasn't in her room or anywhere she thought to look. However it was almost one in the morning. Haley supposed she could get through one more night without it. So she walked in the kitchen to make herself some of the tea she bought but Elijah was there already taking the steaming tea kettle off the stove. He had a mug out with a tea bag as he poured water into it.

"For you" he said sliding it over the counter. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You didn't have to." She said to him holding the warm cup in her hands.

"It was never my intention to make you feel trapped here." He said "I will talk to Klaus and see if you can go out more."

"You don't have to do that either." She said turning to take the cup to her room. "I can take care of myself. But tonight was nice."

Haley's phone rang and woke her from a deep sleep. She moved her hand around the night stand without opening her eyes as the phone vibrated and rang. She opened her eyes and saw a number she didn't know flash over the screen. She ignored the call and lay back down but as soon as she closed her eyes the phone began to ring again. She sat up and answered the call.

"What?" She asked looking at the alarm clock it was almost five in the morning.

"Haley its Tesla, I am so sorry to wake you. I need you to do something for me."

Tesla

She woke up tired. It was a weird feeling. Like she was slow almost and she had a headache. She had almost forgotten what they felt like. She opened her eyes and looked around. She thought that perhaps she was in the basement. It was dark and she was sitting against a stone wall. She tried to stand but she couldn't. Her hands were tied and as she shook them she heard the clink of metal against stone. She was tied with rope to a metal ring above her

She thought of what happened to get her here and made a groaning sound.

"Klaus!" she shouted but there was no response. She had to admit her scream wasn't very loud and she took a breath and tried again. "Klaus!" She yelled and since the sound reverberated off the walls she supposed that it was loud enough. But still she waited and there was nothing. "Where are you? You twisted son of a bitch." The more she struggled the more the ropes dug in to her wrists and she wasn't strong enough to break them right then so she sat still and waited for her energy to come back.

"Oh good you're awake." He said coming into view. She couldn't really make him out because of the dim lighting but his voice was there with her filling the hole she was stuck in.

"You should have warned me that you were into this kind of weird stuff." She said sarcastically. He didn't answer. "Why am I tied up?" She asked him "And what the heck did you do me? I feel like I have been hit by a freight train."

"I drained all of your blood to get every drop of vervain out of your system." He said

"Why?" She asked him "Do you know how long it took to build up a tolerance to that?" She sighed and fell back against the wall."

"You are too willful." He said "I took care of the problem." He said. It wasn't the fact that he was controlling. She had met men like him before. He was insecure and felt like he needed to assert his power. The fear that shot through her was the thought that her memory would be tampered with and she would no longer be in control of herself. Then she thought about the possibility that he had already compelled her and she her chest tightened.

"I haven't done anything." She said as lights came on and it was like she had the most horrible hangover. Her eyes didn't adjust to the light like they were supposed to so she had to close her eyes

"No not yet." He said and as her eyes adjusted to the light. "But I would prefer that I can make sure you do what I want you to." He said as she now glared at him from where she sat on the floor. "Not feeling so cocky now sitting there."

"You tied me to a wall and drained all the blood out of me." She seethed "No I'm not really up to par."

"I am going to take you up on your offer of listening to me. However…" he said and pulled out a laptop from a bag he was carrying. "I want you to write what I tell you down." He said putting it in her lap. She looked up at him incredulously.

"You aren't serious.' She said. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am going to compel you and as soon as you leave our nightly sessions you will forget everything I told you." He said

She looked at him now she felt miserable. She couldn't think of anything that she would hate more than to spend an evening, every evening, with him and then forget about it the next morning. Even worse he was using her to type out some sort of a memoir. When she had first come here she had thought that perhaps he was lonely or could be saved but looking at him now all she saw was the smile that he wore. It was the smile of a winner. He had won this battle like he had won the night when she drank his blood.

"There was someone who did this before you but she left New Orleans," He said

"Well I can't imagine why." She responded. 'Did you chain her up too?" He walked over to her then and pulled the rope from the wall.

"This was so you didn't struggle while you bled. You will do what I say now without it." Her hands fell down into her lap and she saw the blood that was all over her pajamas. Her own blood she assumed she doubted that Klaus had even spilled a drop of his own while he slit her open. "I don't intend to hurt you if you do what I want."

"You already hurt me!" She shouted at him taking the rope off her hands. "Just look at my pajamas! They are complete ruined!" She shook her head at the blood. He bent down and took her chin in his hands. His eyes went wide and she couldn't help staring back at him.

" You will come down here every night and write what I tell you down. You will be here every night at five. You will be on time. As soon as you leave this doorway…" He pointed to the door above the room that they were in. "You will forget everything I have told you. You will forget everything that has to do with this until you come back into this room. You will also forget to take vervain in your coffee as you have done for years. Do you understand my dear?" He asked her and it was all she could do not to spit on him. She thought about ways to get around his compulsion. He smiled at her turning mind. "You will leave this room two minutes after I do every night and go up to your bed and go to sleep." She frowned. She would have stayed down here and he knew it. He picked the computer up and stepped out of the room winking at her. "See you tomorrow."

She sat there for about ten seconds and then reached into her bra. Her phone was nestled securely where she had put it before Klaus snapped her neck.

"See how you like this you horrible terrible blood sucker." She pulled her phone and found the number her time was running out. The phone went to voicemail and she called again. "Come on. Come on." A groggy voice picked up and she rushed into what she was trying to say as she got up to leave. The compulsion was working. "Haley its Tesla, I am so sorry to wake you. I need you to do something for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own originals**

Tesla bobbed her head to the music that blasted in her ears from her iPod. Her long black sheer skirt with the short black slip underneath limited her dancing in the hall. It was rather late but for some reason she had woken up very late because she had been very tired. She also felt a little drained as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She needed to go out and do something she told herself as she searched for creamer in the fridge. When she turned back around Haley was there and she smiled taking her ear phones out.

"How was your grocery shopping? I am sorry I didn't stay up to give you that lavender oil for sleep. I can give it to you today. You will sleep so much better." She said stirring her coffee and putting the cream back. Haley watched her walk back and forth like some sort of ghost.

"What is it?" She asked at the girl and she pointed to the front door. Tesla nodded and she grabbed a muffin from a glass dome on the counter before joining Haley on the porch. She still watched Tesla very closely. Tesla stood across from her leaning against the railing.

"What did you do last night?" Haley asked her

"After you left I went to sleep." She said to her.

"What pajamas did you go to sleep in?" Haley asked her

"My grey and white ones…' She trailed off looking at the girl oddly "Haley what does this have to do with anything?" She asked

"What did you wake up in this morning?" Haley asked her and Tesla opened her mouth to say something funny but she thought about it. She had woken up this morning in a tank top and underwear. It wasn't that unusual for her but it would be if she had slept in her grey and white pajamas. She shook her head and knitted her brow together.

"I must have taken them off." She said shrugging

"Did you put vervain in your coffee this morning?" Haley asked her and tesla stomach dropped.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know something I don't." She said looking down at her coffee which was missing the distinct flavor of her vervain oil. She never forgot to put oil in her coffee.

"You really have no clue do you?" Haley asked her sadly. Tesla was frightened by her tone.

"Haley what is it?" She asked her.

"You called me very very early this morning." Haley said to her.

"I did not." Tesla said with wide eyes as the gravity of what was going on hit her and Haley just nodded.

"You did." The girl reassured her pulling her phone out and pulled up her recent calls and sure enough Tesla's name came up at an ungodly hour.

"What did I say?" She asked almost not wanting to know

"Klaus messed with your mind." Haley said to her "Said he made you forget and that I should remind you to take your vervain in the morning to tell you that you don't remember what he did to you."

"Is that all I said?" Tesla asked her.

"Yeah you stopped talking all of the sudden after that." Haley said to her sympathetically

"Oh God." Tesla said running her hand over her face not believing that this had happened. She had pissed him off and he had gotten her back.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you more." Haley said to her.

"No you did wonderfully. Thank you." Tesla said thinking out loud. "He must have drained all my blood out of me to be able to compel me." She looked up at the girl "is he crazy?" She asked and Haley just began to laugh

"You have no idea.' She said as Tesla started at her thinking of what she was going to do. "After you called her I listened to both of you come up. Jute before you got to your room he asked you for your pajamas." Haley said to her "Something about blood being on them would give him problems in the morning." She said

"Son of a bitch!" Tesla shouted. Then covered her mouth with her hand and looked inside the windows.

"He's gone." Haley soothed her.

"Who's gone?" Elijah voice came from the door as he stepped out on the porch.

"You're nut case brother." Tesla said to him not bothering to hide what they were talking about. "Why couldn't he have been born with your manners? I'm sure the world would be such a better place."

"Klaus is hard to understand." he said almost like he was defending him. She held up her hand.

"I don't even want to hear it." She said stalking inside.

"What was that about?" He asked Haley

"Your brother has just made another friend." Haley said as she rolled her eyes and drained another cup of the tea that she had bought

"He isn't very good at friend making." Elijah said sitting next to her

"Being friends involves trust. Something Klaus can't do." Haley said to him

"Do you trust me Haley?" He asked her

"As long as you don't leave me again with these crazy people" She said and smiled at him

"Would you like to run a few errands with me" he asked

"I would love to." She replied

Tesla seethed in her room. She would wear a hold in the wood floor at the rate that she was pacing. She took the bottle of Vervain oil from her back and poured some into a cup. She looked down at it her throat already closing up with the thought of drinking it. But she put the cup to her lips and let the liquid slide down her throat.

The pain was excruciating. And she fell to her knees as the started coughing up blood as the vervain coated her stomach. She heaved for a good forty minutes before she was able to make it to the bed. She had spent years building up her tolerance to the vampire repellent. All those years of work had been thrown away in one night with one man's actions. She was furious. However he wouldn't compel her now. Not with that vervain in her system and she would not forget what he told her.

Who knew what else he had done to her. She hadn't told Haley and the thought that she may live without knowing was the most horrible thought yet. Drinking the vervain drained her energy as she fell asleep once more.

When she woke it wasn't because she was completely refreshed. She looked at the clock. It was almost five. She had slept the entire day while her body repaired itself. Between Klaus draining her blood and drinking a shot of vervain oil her body was ravaged. But her feet hit the floor anyway as she made her way down to the basement. This wasn't by choice either. It was as if she had to do it.

It wasn't at all like sleepwalking either. She knew exactly what she was doing but she had a need to go downstairs. So she went down into the dark room and wove through several pillars. Her brain seemed to know where she was going but she took her phone out to illuminate her way and shuttered away from several people who had been bricked into walls. Their eyes followed her as she walked. She stopped at one who was more alive looking than the rest of them.

"What's your name?" She asked him and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"Tyler." He said

"Nice to meet you. I have to go or I will be late." She said this wasn't her either "I can't be late" She shook her head "He turned me into the freaking white rabbit that is just perfect." She finished her walk to the room and as soon as she stepped over the threshold memories of the night before came crashing back to her.

"Too bad there were no therapists two thousand years ago." She mumbled "We may not be in this mess. She flipped a switch she remembered him turning on before and the small room lit up She shoved her phone in her bra so that he wouldn't see it when he got here. Her phone had saved her once and she thought it was her only weapon at this point. She looked around the room and didn't recognize some things there. There were two chairs that hadn't been there the night before. At least he had been considerate enough to not to have her sit on the floor. She made herself comfortable and waited for him to come.

She heard him much before she saw him

"Well well well! There he is! The man of the hour! The prince! No! the king!" She shouted sarcastically. "Everyone clear the way! The emperor is here!" he came into the room and she stood and bowed to him.

"That attitude is what got you in this mess love." He said to her handing her a computer.

"No you got me into this mess Klaus." She shook her head and opened the computer. "Don't sell yourself short Take credit for your accomplishment."

**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of you who take the time Read and review to tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Originals.**

"Klaus it is only the second day that we have been doing this and I feel like these stories are the same. Over and over I hear it the same thing." She said exhausted as she lay on the couch with the computer on her stomach. She had choked down vervain oil this morning again upon Haley's insistence. Because she had forgotten as soon as she left the room last night what had happened.

She realized that she would forget everything Klaus wanted her too unless she got him to re compel her to forget. That would cancel the last one and the vervain oil would make it so she didn't have to be compelled this time. The problem would be getting Klaus to think it was his idea to re compel her. She had a plan but whether or not he was going to fall for it was another matter altogether.

She counted herself lucky that Haley had decided to friend her because she wasn't planning on waking up this morning not remembering anything about Klaus at all. Haley had walked her through everything again and she had said that every morning she would make sure that Tesla remembered everything. The girl was a true God send that Tesla was truly thankful for.

"Are you here to comment or are you here to write?" he asked her. She shot him a look. This was her only reprieve. It wasn't much but it made her feel much better.

"I'm here to indulge your narcissism" She said. "Every story I hear is your family. Or part of them when the other part is knifed in coffins. You are together you seem happy. Then you feel cornered or you want something that you can't have and then you mess everything up." She said and he just stared. "Oh yes!" She shouted like she forgot something. "Which all spawns from your insecurities about being a half breed? Which your mother did to you unfortunately. Then she tried to kill you. I am a little confused about that. But it seems that your whole family has issues, or rather they did but now most of them are dead. Which you don't seem that upset about. That Klaus is the most upsetting part of this whole thing" She said and he got up and crossed the room. She was slightly afraid of him but she didn't flinch away. She stayed still as he came closer and bent down to her level. He held his hand out and placed it on her forehead and closed his eyes as Tesla was pulled into a memory.

Klaus was pinned or rather tied to a wooden frame. His hair was long and judging by the clothes they both wore it was some time ago. There was a fire going in the middle of what looked to be like a circle. Klaus was struggling as the older man pinned him down. Her view changed and panned to Elijah. The man yelled at him to help. A horrible thought came over Tesla.

"Oh my God is that your dad?" She asked out loud but the vision didn't stop as a horrible look of someone who was about to betray someone else came over Elijah's face. It was a tortuously long time before Klaus was secured and she saw what he saw. His entire Family stood across the fire. He saw all of their faces as his mother began to speak as they all just sat there and watched a horrible tortuous pain went through him. It was a spell his memory told her. A spell that would suppress his wolf side and the pain that ravaged his body was excruciating. She could feel only a little bit of what he felt. Tear fell down his face as Rebekah kid her face in Elijah's arm and he looked away too. However his mother and father and other brothers looked at him in the eye as he suffered. And oh how he hated them for it.

He lifted his hand off of her forehead. And walked back to where he was before as she watched him.

"That was it wasn't it?" She said and his eyes shot up to her. "That was the one defining moment that turned you into this thing..." She said motioning to him "that doesn't trust and doesn't show emotion." She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Gosh I feel like I just witness one of the most horrible moments in time." She said covering her eyes. "Do you want to write that down?" She asked him.

"No." He said so certainly "That one is for me." He said

"Okay, well then can we be done? Because I am so tired right now…." She wasn't finished but he interrupted her

"I have to go into town tomorrow." He said to her as she saved the document she was typing and shut the computer down.

"Okay." She said to him confused as she sat up.

"Would you go with me?" He asked but it was as if every word was a struggle. She appreciated what he was doing she really did. But it didn't stop her from doing what she was about to. Because she needed to be free from him. So she put on her best doe eyed flattered face and turned to him.

"You want me to go?" She asked him and then toned it down because she was laying it on a bit thick. But her tone had the desired effect as he smiled at her cockily.

"Will you?" He asked. He was used to girls falling for his charming, brooding bad boy tortured soul act but she wasn't going to.

"You will have to ask me again tomorrow." she said looking up at him and making her eyes wide. He nodded at her again.

"What do you say now?" He asked her. And she just nodded like she was elated. Then as he turned to leave the room she called after him.

"Klaus…" She said and trailed off as he turned to see her she did her best to imitate the look that Elijah had given him that night. She gave him a look that said that she was about to betray him. She opened up her mouth to speak but closed it like she had thought better of it. That was all she had to do because Klaus' paranoia kicked in and he was in front of her before she knew what was happening.

"What were you going to say?" He compelled her however the vervain oil denied him access to her brain.

"I have a note in my shirt pocket that I will wake up and find." She said guiltily. He reached in her front shirt pocket and pulled out a not that she had written to herself. It said that Klaus had compelled her and that she needed to take vervain. The ice in his eyes as he looked at her was frightening and she almost felt real guilt. Now to him she was another person who was going to betray him. He didn't even see that he had trapped her here and it was self-defense to escape. She mentally reprimanded herself. She was justifying what she was doing. There was no need to she told herself.

"Well thank you for giving me this." Now he took her chin in his hands. "Oh Tesla" He said compelling her again "Since you felt the need to void our last contract. Let me be clear. You will come down here every night at five o'clock. I will get here before you so that you don't write yourself any notes. You will leave one minute after I do. You will forget everything as soon as you leave you will forget everything I told you and you won't remember I compelled soon as you leave you will go upstairs and go to sleep. You will not try to remember and you will not take vervain in your coffee anymore." He was angry and it was making him sloppy. But he had let her out of both of her previous compulsions. He let her chin go and not gently either. "I will see you tomorrow." He said leaving the room and she waited. She didn't want to wait too long just long enough to see if the compulsion didn't work. Two minutes after she felt no need to leave and she almost did a happy dance before she raced to the stairs that would take her upstairs. She walked upstairs like she was in a daze and went directly to her room in case he was watching; which was good because she was really tired.

When she woke up she was completely refreshed and she sat up immediately. She remembered everything from the previous night. She remembered everything from the night before. And she actually thought about taking her vervain.

She stood up on her bed an actually did a happy dance. She jumped up and down and laughed as she fell back on the bed. It had worked just like she had hoped it would and yet as she laid there she felt that little tiny bit of guilt well up inside her at Klaus' angry glare. Which she thought might be code for hurt. But she shook that off she went over to her drawer and pulled out her vervain. She let the oil slide down her throat directly from the bottle. She muffled a cry as the acid burned everything inside her. It wasn't as bad as it was two days ago but the pain was still awful as she ran to the bathroom and started coughing up blood.

She showered and got dressed. She picked up a ripped pair of boyfriend jeans that were rolled at the bottom and holed at the knees. She picked up her grey Beastie Boys V-neck t-shirt and t a green and black flannel shirt over that leaving it unbuttoned. She slid her moccasins on and spritzed her perfume on her. She put her small diamond studs and her hope rings that were on a long chain dangled down her shirt. She perched her straw skitter hat with a black boat on her head and headed out into the family room.

"Good morning!' She shouted to anyone who was listening. It turned out to be Elijah reading a paper. Davina sitting on her phone in the corner and Klaus who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Elijah said and Davina greeted her with a head nod. Klaus said nothing however looking at him she could tell he was thinking of ways to make her pay for what she had done. But she of course had no way of knowing that because she didn't know.

"Morning Klaus." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm going out." He said heading toward the door. She wondered if there was a possibility that he had decided not to bring her along. Maybe she had pushed him far enough away that he wouldn't open up to her anymore. Maybe she could stop writing for him. "Are you coming with me Tesla?" He asked like he had asked her before. Which he had but she didn't know that. She couldn't know that. So she didn't. So her hope that he had decided she wasn't worth the trouble was crushed but she would make him leave her alone. He wouldn't get his way with her.

"Yeah." She said as she finished the mug of coffee and followed him out the front door of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the originals.**

They took Klaus' car and as they pulled out of the driveway she eyes her car longingly. But she faced forward and tried to be excited about errands with Klaus. Not that there was really anything to be excited about. Today would be a day of pretending that she didn't know that he was compelling her. She would have to watch everything she said all day long. She slunk down in the seat as she looked over to Klaus. He was sitting so straight and tall as she eyed him from her slouched position. Even the way that he drove was a perfect. She wondered if he looked that way all the time.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I have a few things that I need to take care of." He said and the fear that this outing wasn't going to be fun was solidified.

"Why did you ask me to come?' She asked him. "We aren't all that close. Besides that one time I drank your blood." She started talking until she looked at his stoic face and she went quiet again.

"I like company when I go out." He said simply. Except his tone wasn't simple; his tone was always cold. She wondered if that was just his accent that hadn't been squashed by the slang of modern society. She liked that. She realized then that he had a lot of things that were good about him. She thought it was really too bad that they were shadowed by such horrible character flaws.

"Haley, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Davina, Diego" she listed off holding up fingers for each one. "And I am the one who gets to go with you." He was still silent and that drove her a little bit crazy. "So does that mean I won the numbers game or drew the short stick?"

"I asked if you wanted to come. I didn't force you." He said still stoic like a gargoyle

"Force is a very odd term with you Kluas. People do things you ask them because they are afraid that you will force them."

"Leadership." He said.

"Fear does not leadership make." She said and then chuckled "try harder you must." She laughed again "Yes strong with this one the force is hmmm" She laughed for a good thirty seconds and then looked up to find an eyebrow raised at her and she laughed even harder.

"Am I missing something."

"Yeah star wars four five and six." She shook her head. "You need to pop culture some more."

"Popular culture in this day and age is the most heinous thing I have ever been privy too." He said shaking his head.

"That's because you haven't seen star wars." She said. "Do you watch any movies?" She asked.

"A ridiculous waste of time" He responded as they pulled into a parking lot.

"Do you like the opera or the ballet?" She asked

"I do enjoy the Opera and the theater but they cannot be compared to what you are talking about." He opened his door and they both got out. They were at a church.

"I never pegged you for the church type Klaus. How many hail Marys have you said?" She laughed at her own joke which she thought would be happening a lot with him. "Seriously though we need to watch Star Wars and Lord of the Rings…" She teetered off "and those pirate movies with Jonny Depp… there is just so much to do. What have you been doing your whole life?" She asked as they stepped up to the old doors.

"Things of importance." He said opening both doors as she rolled her eyes and followed him. It was a traditional church with wooden pews, stained glass windows and a pulpit. Tesla dipped her fingers in holy water and crossed herself. It was something that made her laugh because some legends said that holy water burned vampires. That hadn't ever been true as far as Tesla had seen.

There were a lot of people sitting on the pews and the priest stood at the head of the church. He was pacing back and forth waiting for Klaus who was taking his sweet time getting to him. Tesla walked slowly behind him.

"Kieran!" Klaus said smiling his smile that would unnerve the worst people. "So glad you complied with my wishes." He looked over all the people sitting in the pews like they were under some kind of test.

"It isn't as if I had much of a choice." The priest said taking a seat.

"Will they agree to all of my terms?" He asked the priest. But instead a man sitting down stood up and spoke in a deep commanding voice.

"We have heard your terms you heartless bloodsucker. Well I will tell you something we have terms of our own…" The man didn't finish before Klaus was on top of him. He reached up and tore the man's head off of his body and tossed it to the steps behind him. The body fell over onto a woman sitting next to him as a few screams went through the crowd of people and Father Kieran looked up exasperated but not shocked. Blood started to pool on the tile floor and started seeping into the green carpet that ran down the middle isle.

"Klaus!" Tesla exclaimed covering her mouth as the woman with the headless body on her lap began to sob. "You just killed that man!' She knew that she was stating the obvious but she was in such a state of shock that she didn't know what to say. Also the blood pooling on the floor smelled wonderful; she hadn't eaten in days. She needed to remember to go tonight.

"Haven't been around long have you?" The father asked

"Does anyone else have any more questions?" Klaus asked loudly over the cry of the woman. Everyone shook their head compliantly. "I run this city. I make the rules and you will follow them. The only reason I keep a group of humans around is because it seemed to prove useful in the past. Do not make me regret this decision." He said turning to the priest. "Kieran I will contact you need be otherwise…" He started walking out of the church. 

"Klaus," Kieran stammered. "Thank you…. for Cami." Klaus stopped and from where she stood Tesla could see that the priest had struck a nerve. Klaus said nothing else as he continued out of the church. Tesla looked up and nodded to the priest.

"Father." She started walking backward toward the door "Sorry about the carpet." She turned and got walked out to the car where Klaus was sitting waiting for her. She got into the car and she sat in silence and not because she didn't have anything to say because there were a lot of things that came to her mind but she couldn't choose one. So she just sat in the seat trying to keep the horrified look from her face.

They drove out a ways. To the edge of a forest when he stopped the car and looked into the trees for something that Tesla couldn't see. But as soon as she opened the door she could smell them.

"Werewolves." She said as she breathed. There must have been a lot of them for her to be able to smell them so strongly. She looked over at Klaus who was leaning on the door looking into the forest still.

"How many would you say?" He asked.

"You would know better than I would." She sassed him rolling her eyes but his eyes were still on the forest and she began to get worried. She walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Klaus! Are you okay?"

"These are my father's decedents." He said and she thought back to his story going through everything that she had written down and opened her mouth to say something but at the last second she remembered that she didn't know anything. So she asked a question instead.

"Your father was a werewolf?" She asked and he turned to her looking at her face searching for something. She was worried that he could see everything but she kept his eye contact.

"No my father was a vampire that hunted vampires." He said "I share blood with a werewolf."

"What a family you must have." She said looking into the forest. "Are we going to do something or just stare into the forest?" She asked.

"I haven't decided whether to let them live or not." He said and she looked at him not trying to hide anything now.

"Do you just go around looking for people to kill?" She asked "Do you get off on that?"

"New Orleans has a no werewolf policy." He said "They are breaking that rule."

"Didn't Marcel make that rule?" She asked him "Don't you want to make your own rules?"

"Marcel had a system that worked." He said

"The mother of your child is a werewolf." She said 'What will you do when your child is born?"

"I care nothing for Haley." He said and her blood turned to ice.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said slowly but as she looked at him she realized that she didn't need an answer. He would kill her like he would kill the wolves in the forest. "Elijah will hate you."

"One hundred years in a coffin should install forgiveness into him." He said and again she was silent with her lips slightly open just staring at him with pity because she understood him. All the late nights with him had taught her that he was tortured. Of course most of it was really self-inflicted. But he was like a child who was allergic to everything. He was so sure that everyone was deceiving him. He was so convinced that he would not trust anyone.

Marcel thought that perhaps Klaus would learn to trust him again. He had told Tesla as much. He thought that Klaus would treat him as a brother as he once had. But the flaw in that logic was almost comical. Marcel had betrayed Klaus trust once and that was enough. Klaus would never trust him. He would never trust Klaus or Rebecca and he certainly would never trust her.

Why should he after all? She was lying to him.

He grabbed her chin in his and looked into her eyes. What was he trying to compel out of her? His plan to kill Haley? Or his plan to lock one or more of his siblings in coffins again? She went thought what the perfect reaction would be for him trying to compel her. She decided on something risky but perhaps it would put his mind at ease about her.

"Why would you try to compel me if you knew it wouldn't work?" She asked him. She felt like a double double agent and she almost smiled. She stepped back from him as he cocked his head to the side to watch her back away.

"I was wondering when you were going to catch on." He said walking toward her. "Honestly I gave you more credit than I should have."

She turned and ran into the thick forest. She stopped and pushed herself up against a tree making sure to make her breathing ragged so that he could find her. Though she knew that he would have no trouble. The only reason he was taking this long was because he rather enjoyed the hunt of it all.

"What did you do to me Klaus?" She asked as she took off in the direction opposite of him. She hadn't run for more than twenty seconds before he tackled her and pinned her hard against a tree.

Yes she realized. He loved to see people figure out what he had done only to crush them again. He had both his hands on her shoulders and she shut her eyes tight.

"Tesla love, open your eyes." He said calmly

"How long?" She asked and then louder with a tad more desperation "How long have I been compelled?"

"Eight days." He said to her and she turned away from him like that would help her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I needed to trust you." he said.

"Compelling person isn't trust Klaus!" She yelled at him and he took her face in her hands again.

"Open your eyes Tesla." he said so soothingly that she almost did.

"Why?" She asked and almost pleaded with him. She would give herself an Oscar if she were in charge of things.

"If you open your eyes this can all go away. You won't even remember that you are compelled." He said but he was running the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I don't want to forget." She said.

"Open your eyes." This one was less nice his patience was wearing out. She thought about giving into him with her chin tilted upward against a tree and he eyes shut tight. Let him think that he won.

But then he pressed his mouth to hers. Her eyes almost flew open to that but she realized that that is exactly what he wanted. He kissed her for a long time and she let him as he trailed his mouth down to her jaw line.

"I won't open my eyes you psychopath" She said as he kissed her neck gently. She breathed out.

She almost enjoyed the way his mouth felt on her skin. The thought horrified her. Yes he was beautiful but he was also probably one of the worst people she had ever met. And she had met a lot of horrible people. He did things for himself and himself alone.

He kissed down to her collar bone and back up. He bit her skin softly and he eyes fluttered open. If he bit her to make her open her eyes and tasted her blood he would know she was on vervain. So she shoved him hard away from her and glared at him. But he was on top of her again looking into her eyes and she didn't close them this time. That was too close.

"Tesla you will forget what we did this afternoon." He said and both his hands cupped her cheeks. "This afternoon we went for a walk down town and got ice cream. Well you got ice cream and I sat outside. You won't remember anything we spoke of. You won't remember that you are being compelled."

"Forget this afternoon." She repeated back to him. He smiled assured of his success as he walked back to the car.

"I will take no thanks for fifteen hundred Alex." She whispered as she followed him


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Originals **

**Hey people thanks for reading! Love to hear what you think! Hope you have a wonderful week.**

Tesla should have known that they would catch up with her. She should have never felt like they couldn't touch her where she was. She got comfortable and now she was tied to a metal chair in a warehouse somewhere tied down. Earlier that day she couldn't imagine this day going any worse.

She and Klaus were walking down Main Street. They were laughing at something which was funny because Klaus never laughed at anything. It had been a week since the incident in the forest which meant that she had less than two weeks before she was allowed to leave. She had a countdown in her phone. She was so excited to leave this crazy twisted family. She really hoped that Klaus wouldn't ask her to stay longer. Or rather she really hoped that he wouldn't try to compel her or she would have to sneak out and hope that he wouldn't be too upset with her to follow.

Every morning since the forest had been rather enjoyable; enjoyable being the operative word. They hadn't been completely horrible though or as exciting as the first. She decided that she was glad about that. Since the first day she had seen Klaus snap three people's necks but they were all vampires so she wasn't too upset.

This particular morning they were just walking down the street window shopping though she assumed that Klaus had another reason for being out here because he kept looking around like he was waiting for somebody.

"Expecting someone?" She asked him and he just looked at her like he did sometimes that made her laugh. "Well today is rather boring Klaus are you sure you don't you want to kill someone? Rip someone's throat out? Perhaps that guy" She said pointing to a random guy crossing the street. "He looks like he may need a really awful day."

"You act as if you have never taken a life." He said. This was also something they did. She would accuse him of something and he would pull the hypocrite card.

"Touché." She said nodding and looking in a window to her left with shoes for sale and moved on. "However I don't kill people at will so that I can make a statement. That is what swear words are for."

They turned a corner and Klaus walked into a small shop and she questioned him before following him in. It was a very small shop with a small front window that told her that it was a tailoring shop. A medium height thin man greeted them in another language that Tesla did not know but apparently Klaus did. The men talked for a while. The tailor was old but he seemed to know Klaus well. Klaus gestured to Tesla and said something and the man came over to kiss Tesla's hand. Tesla smiled and thanked him as the man gestured them into the back. There he had the whole set up and it was almost like stepping into another world. It was a world where tailors ruled. Because there was no way that anyone else could find anything back here except for the man who was running around getting things as Klaus took off his jacket and his shoes and set them on a chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it on top of his shoes. He went to remove his pants and she held up her hands when he looked at her comically.

"I plan to keep my briefs on." He was enjoying this too much. "Are you squeamish love?"

"No I just don't need to get that close to you Klaus." She said "I saw a bench outside I will just go." She walked out of the shop as Klaus chuckled. When she reached the door and got outside she wondered why she was so nervous. She thought of Klaus undoing his belt and she shook the image out of her mind. She was very glad that she wasn't under Klaus' compulsion but she wished that she didn't remember the way that his mouth felt on hers. It was distracting and something that she thought about more than she should have. He would love to hear that so she made herself put it out of her thoughts

She calmed herself down and grabbed herself her emergency cigarettes that she kept in her pack. She hardly ever smoked just when she was nervous. She had smoked when she was a human but being a vampire she didn't have to worry about the one smoke a month giving her lung cancer. It was a comfort thing for her. So she lit it and leaned up against a brick building opposite the tailoring shop. Her eyes were closed as she blew smoke out cringing at the smell that would stick to her clothes. However it did calm her nerves.

"Tesla Coos?" A woman's voice called to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at a petit red head with spiked heels and a short close fitting black dress. Tesla herself was wearing red skinny jeans and an oversized black and white Tetris sweater pulled together by her beat up combat boots. She felt a little underdressed next to this woman who looked like she had just come out of vogue. .

"Yes?" She asked the girl who just smiled at her and didn't answer but she looked like she had just won the lottery. "Do I know you?"

"Maria Kestora." She said holding out her hand for Tesla to shake. Tesla took it and nodded.

"Well you already know who I am." She said still keeping her friendly voice in place. "Have I met you before?" She thought about where she could have met the girl before. She had been to New Orleans before and she had met tens of thousands of people.

"My name is now Kestora because I recently got married." She said

"Congrats." She interjected taking another drag from her cigarette

"Thank you "She gave her a wide smile "My maiden name is Lestire`" She said and time slowed down for a minute. Tesla moved her fingers from her face and dropped the cigarette to the ground. She looked up at the girl whose face had gone from beautiful and friendly to huntress in seconds. Tesla made a sound that sounded a lot like 'ah' before she turned the other way and began to run.

Thinking back on the morning she realized that she hadn't been fast enough. She wouldn't be too hard on herself. The Lestire's were a lot older than she was. They were certainly a lot stronger than she was which is why she was in this situation.

She was sitting on a very uncomfortable metal chair her feet were bound and her arms were behind her tied together. There was an IV shoved in her arm with what she assumed was vervain hooked up to it. Her body was sluggish and she could barely hold her head up. She was in a very big room she only assumed it was a warehouse because she had watched way too many horror movies.

So now she was just waiting for the Lestire's to come and exact revenge.

The Lestire's were a huge family of vampires. It was very odd for a whole family to be vampires. But it seemed that they had all turned each other. There were eight of them all together; well seven now. They ran the entire vampire content of Australia for about ten years and fancied themselves some sort of royalty. They were not people that you wanted to piss off and unfortunately Tesla had. She had killed the Jeffery Lestire`.

About two months ago she had been in a vampire club in Sydney when a man had come up and started to flirt with her. Jeffery Lestire` was the prince of the royalty in Australia. She had laughed with the suave good looking guy and when he had asked to walk her out she had let him. However when she had hailed a cab everything had gone black. When she had woken she was tied to a bed in a sleazy motel. The chains that she was bound with were infused with some sort of vervain but it had little to no effect on her because she had been taking it for so long. But the man that came out of the bathroom didn't know that.

The guy had been a psychopath even though he seemed to be so normal outside of the room. While she had been waiting for her perfect opportunity he had brought out a knife as some sort of game and cut her open as he drank her blood before her wounds healed. He did this over and over kissing her and cutting her until she had had enough.

Her plan hadn't been to kill him. Though there was no way of knowing how many vampires he had done this to before her. When she broke free he had been upset and gone on an anger path slashing at her with the knife he had used to cut her open as some sort of sword as he slashed at her. He had pinned her to the bed and he started driving the knife through her rib cage. She had panicked and ripped a piece of wood off the headboard of the bed and shoved it into his heart.

She had gone home but woken up to the sound of pounding on her door as members of the Lestire` family sacked her apartment for her. Someone had seen her leave with Jeffery and told his family and now they had it out for her. So she had to leave. She was on the run for a month before she had come to Marcel's. She assumed that this would be far enough but sitting now where she was she wondered if anywhere would have been far enough. When she heard a door finally open and shoes against the concrete she raised her head to meet the person who would be killing her.

He looked mid-fifties with slicked back grey hair and a dark blue suit. He stood very tall and took his time looking her over. Finally her bent down to her level to look her in the eye.

"Killing you will not bring my son back." He said looking right at her. She had decided that she was going to die so she wanted to die as herself.

"Thank the good Lord for that." She said and the man chuckled.

"My son was a bit of a man who liked to assert his alpha male characteristics on young vampire women." He looked her directly in the eye "I can only assume that you were privy to that."

"You assume correctly." She said. "What did you do to that kid?" She asked.

"Tesla." He said "I am sure that you are a lovely girl but you killed my dearest son and for that I must kill you."

"But…" She prompted him and he smiled at her like this was a normal thing for him

"However I cannot allow you to simply die. My family would like retribution for their sadness and I have promised them this. I am so sorry. The worst thing about that was that he looked really sorry as he stepped back and she saw four other people walking toward her with objects in her hands and she almost began to cry. One had a crowbar and one had a bat. This was a lot like a really bad horror movie.

"Oh dear.' She said as she imagined her body ravaged by the blunt instruments.

'I am so sorry." The man said again as the red head she had met earlier took the first hit at the vampire piñata.

She was knocked to the ground with several blows. The IV was ripped from her as she lay helpless on the ground as she was beaten to a pulp. They wouldn't let up as she laid on the ground and took it. For the first couple times she yelled taunts at them but after her leg and a few of her ribs here broken she took to simply lying on the ground and taking the pain that came.

Her body felt like it was shutting down as she shut her eyes. She could not see anything as her vision was pure white with pain. It was like a mini firework show in her head. She imagined in fireworks were aimed at you and all exploded at the same time that the explosion would feel a lot like how her body felt. The pain was unbearable but as her body was very slowly healing itself she wasn't blacking out like a human would. She wished that she could. Just when she thought that they were done they started in again like they were taking turns. And all she could do was groan.

It felt like years that she was laying on the ground covered in bruises with more broken bones than she cared to count; all of this while she was being assaulted. Then all of the sudden it all stopped and there was noise but absolutely none of Tesla's senses worked so she just lay there shivering.

"She killed my son." She made out. It sounded like the man that had talked to her in the beginning but she couldn't be sure. Someone else responded with something else. She wished she could turn over but she had no strength and the chair made it extremely hard. So she closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pain. She laid there for a moment before someone was calling to her from across the room. The voice got closer and touched her face but she flinched away from it and then she began to cry. She didn't know if she could handle another beating. She felt her warm tears slide down her face as someone picked her up.

They held her close to their chest and whispered to her as she shivered and cried out in pain as her body snapped her bones back into place.

"Shhh… love it will be alright." The voice soothed as she relaxed into his shoulder.

**Thanks yall! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own The Originals **

Klaus

Klaus walked out of the shop straightening his blazer and looking for Tesla. She had not come back in even once while Tom had measured him for a new suit for the party on Friday. He would have expected her to come in and harass him with her sarcasm that she thought was funny. But as he came out he could not see her anywhere. That made him livid because he knew how much she hated being here. Would she have left? Had he given her the opportunity to leave? His anger swelled in his chest as he thought of hunting her down before his reason kicked in. She was compelled to come back at five tonight so even if she did try to leave she would be back.

He looked down however and his opinion changed. Tesla's ratty torn up bag lay strewn on the ground with its contents thrown everywhere. Her phone screen was cracked and sitting face up on the pavement. A half smoked cigarette lay further away. Klaus had seen Tesla smoke only once; the night she had drank his blood. He supposed she was a stress smoker. But there was no reason that Tesla's things would be haphazardly thrown out if she had left. He picked her things up and put them in her bag and walked back to the car. He slid into his seat and put her things in the passenger seat.

She had been running from something that was for sure but there was another smell in the alley. Another vampire had been there. Unless he turned full werewolf in the middle of the street there was no way that he was going to find her. But then again maybe she didn't want to be found. Maybe she made it look like she had been chased so that he wouldn't think she had left willingly. He didn't trust her and she was too smart for her own good; or his own good.

No, He didn't trust her. That was the only thought running through his mind as he drove home. He didn't trust anyone and Tesla wasn't someone he thought played by the rules. And everyone here needed to play by his rules. He pulled up to the house and saw her car there which gave him just a hint of relief that she had been chased after all and not left. He slammed the car door and stormed into the house.

"Haley!' He shouted from the common room and Marcel looked up at him startled. He grew impatient and yelled again. "Little wolf!"

"Klaus what is it?" Elijah came from downstairs

"I need the wolf." Klaus said "Where is she?" Elijah looked at him confused.

"Haley is in the back." He said it and pronounced the name Haley so there was no mistaking what his meaning was.

"If I feel like calling her by her name I will Elijah now go find your little girl and bring her here." He said standing very still and almost daring Elijah to question him. Elijah just sighed exasperated and made his way down the stairs and out into the back yard.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked Klaus and Klaus turned to face him. He had a lot of respect for Marcel. He was strong enough to run this town for a long time smoothly. However he and Rebekah had tried to trap him so while he respected Marcel he was sure that his old friend hadn't given up on his plan to overthrow him and that made him wary.

"Tesla is gone." He said to Marcel who pulled his phone out and began to dial a number. He was so desperate to prove to Klaus that he was trying to help him.

"Well I'm glad someone left." Haley said followed by Elijah whose gaze went between her and Klaus. Klaus seethed on the inside. Elijah cared deeply for the girl and Haley seemed as if she returned the feelings. It upset him that the mother of his child cared more for his own brother than himself. He would teach Elijah a lesson about taking what was his when the baby was born.

"She left her bag, her cell phone and her car." Klaus said

"Well I could believe all the other stuff but she loves that car. I don't think she would leave it here." Haley said biting her lip. "This is what happens when people get involved with this family people start killing and kidnapping and putting curses on people. It's horrible." She said before thinking about why she was there. 'What do you need me for?"

"Your ability to smell is better than mine." He admitted

"And?" She asked though he knew what she was trying to do.

"It will be faster if you help me find her." He stated but he wouldn't say what she wanted him to.

"And?" She asked again but he stood there stubbornly. "I won't help unless you ask Klaus."

"Well then I suppose she will just have to suffer wherever she is." He stated as Haley rolled her eyes.

"You would gamble with her life rather than ask me for my help?" She asked him and he gave her a look that could only be described as cold. He cared almost nothing for Tesla. Or that is what he was going to give the impression of. The crazy blond girl was now a soft spot for him much like Cami was. He enjoyed her company and no one had ever spoken to him the way that she constantly did. As if she wasn't afraid of him. But he would not look weak for her. Weaknesses were the worst thing a man in his position could have. He didn't love her. So he didn't care. So he looked back at Haley as she gave him the same look that everybody gave him. Like they could not believe how twisted he really was. People did not seem to grasp the concept that he was the bad guy.

"Neither of you need to go sniffing around anywhere I can do a tracking spell and tell you exactly where she is." Davina piped up from a chair in the corner where Klaus had not seen the small girl. Marcel was on the phone talking quietly to someone. He then wondered if they were all eager to help because they wanted to appease him or if it was because they genuinely cared for Tesla. How could a person gain so much admiration in two weeks?

Klaus motioned to her bag and Davina grabbed a lip stick tube out of it. She asked Elijah for a map of New Orleans which he went upstairs and produced. It was a whole lay out of the towns workings.

"What if she isn't in New Orleans?" Elijah asked Davina

"I'll know as soon as I start the spell." She said grabbing a bowl and a long locket from around her neck as she walked out the front door only to return a minute later with a handful of dirt. She placed it in a mound on the center of the map and the bowel with Tesla's lip stick right next to it. She began to swing the pendant back and forth as she chanted something in Latin. They were all standing around now and Klaus realized that they were all sincerely worried; himself included. The dirt began to make a path across the paper as Davina got louder and her eyes rolled a little too far up. At the last part of the spell she was nearly shouting as the dirt trail ended. They all leaned over the paper.

"Haley and Klaus I need you to come with me." Klaus said

It was dark when they reached the place where Davina had told them. They searched an hour around abandon buildings and drug houses. People looked at them like they were out of place. Klaus almost wished someone would bother them just so he could teach them not to. Then what Tesla said earlier came into his mind about him beheading a stranger and he sighed. He didn't like to be predictable but the girl had pegged him with that sentence.

He was getting irritated that they couldn't pick up her smell. It was dark and they were getting nowhere. He had yelled at Elijah and Haley enough to where they were silent now. Haley breathing deeply every once in a while and shaking her head confused.

After Klaus decided it simply wasn't worth the trouble. He would have to find someone else to write his memoir he looked at his clock. It was six. If Tesla wasn't dead his compulsion would have driven her insane. She would have turned off her humanity off in order to complete what he wanted. So he wasn't sure he wanted to find her in the state she was in. If she was unable to complete what he wanted her to, what would happen?

"Got you." Haley said and Klaus' eyes rose to hers. She nodded but she only sensed Tesla a split second before Elijah and Klaus heard something. They listened for a few minutes before Elijah shot him a look that asked what he wanted to do. Klaus listened and almost cringed from what he was hearing for a few seconds more before he spoke.

"Take Haley Back to the car." Klaus said

"What's going on?" The girl asked. She could smell better than they could but she couldn't hear what was going on two buildings down. Elijah directed her around and to the car.

"Klaus will take care of it." He said matter of factly so Klaus took determined steps in the direction of the building to 'take care of it'.

The doors were unlocked as he opened one and walked through. He thought it was amazing that nobody hear him come in cut the great room that he entered into was empty. The sounds of laughing and yelling came from the next room over. That wasn't the only sound. He walked across the room and looked through the glass window that was set in a fire door. What he saw made sense to him for reasons that he didn't like to think about. There was a man off to the side hands crossed over his chest like he was in charge. There were three other individuals off to the side. They were the ones making all the noise. The objects that they held were reputedly struck into whoever was the unlucky target was, and as one of them stepped back he saw a girl lying on the floor tied to a chair her face was unrecognizable. Only the shock of brilliantly blond hair and the worn jeans gave her away. He watched for a few seconds as they hit her and all she did was sit there. She didn't move. She didn't fight back she just sat there and took it.

For a while he contemplated leaving her there. No doubt the people would kill her. She would no longer be his problem. It would be one less person that he had to worry about going behind his back. He just watched as they hit here and at one point he took a step backwards to leave.

Then he stepped through the door and before they could tell what happened he snapped all three of their necks. One that he hadn't seen in the corner came at him angrily then and he tore his arm from his socket as the man howled in pain and Klaus snapped his neck too. Four bodies lay at his feet as he looked up to the older gentleman in the corner. He didn't look very surprised that he was there.

"She killed my son." The man said. Like perhaps it would explain part of it. Klaus did understand. Just like any Vampire with family would understand. Family came first. But the more he looked at Tesla's still and beaten form; the more he had to suppress the urge to kill every single one of them permanently.

"She is under my protection." Klaus said to the man

"I am Fredrick Lestire`" The man said pulling rank which Klaus kind of chuckled at. They were some claimed to fame family who sprang up in Australia. Klaus would like to know what Tesla had done to their son.

"I am Nikluaus Mikealson." He said and if it was possible for a vampire to pale he did.

"I heard that the originals were in New Orleans." The man said "I am owed payment for the death of my son." He still kept at it and Klaus took a breath. Would Tesla want him to kill these people? He then asked himself why it mattered. If he wanted to kill them then he would. But Tesla's face kept him from doing it.

"The payment has been made." Klaus said walking over to Tesla's body. He bent down to and cut the rope that held her to a metal chair. "If you come for her again you will have to answer to me. Tesla Coos is a resident in the Mikealson house hold and she will not be harmed." He reached out to touch her cheek but she shuttered away from him and whimpered. He was over to the man in a split second and his hand was on his throat. "I would thoroughly enjoy taking your heart out of your chest and watching it beat the few times as you dropped dead to the floor."

"Very well" The man said as Klaus went back to Tesla and picked her up and his heart tightened as she began to cry.

"Sh.. " He whispered to her telling her that it would be alright as she relaxed into him. He stepped over the bodies on the ground as he walked her out of the building. Some of her bones snapped into place as her body healed very slowly. He was almost to the car and she didn't look much better than she had when he got her. She cried out as her arm snapped where it was supposed to go.

Elijah got out of the car and opened the back seat where Haley sat. Her eyes went wide as she helped them settle Tesla into the seat. She rested Tesla's head on her lap as Tesla said something about being fine. Klaus was still fighting the person in him who wanted to go kill everyone who had done this to her. He got in the car to drive home. The whole time he watched as Tesla moaned and murmured in the back seat. There was silence all the way home other that Tesla who didn't say much but she would ask questions that made no sense and they would all look at each other and then go back to being silent.

They got home and Elijah and Haley helped Klaus get her out of the car. She didn't look much better. Her bruises were still there and there was a huge split on her neck. It had stopped bleeding but it was still there. Her nose was still broken and her ankle was twisted the wrong way. Elijah lifted her out and set her in Klaus' arms.

"Oh I'm fine." Tesla said but her head lolled against him.

"She was filled with vervain." Klaus said explaining why she wasn't healing. He turned to take her inside. Haley started to say something But Elijah shook his head at her. She questioned him and he waited until Klaus was inside.

"I have never seen him take care of anyone that way." He said as Haley nodded and he slipped his hand into hers; squeezed it and let go as he walked inside.

Klaus walked her up the stairs to his own bedroom. He wanted to watch her get better. He told himself that it was because the inconvenience was too great to find another person to write his book. So he pulled her shoes off and set her on the bed. He went to his door and shut it. He sat next to her and she moved closer to him. He stiffened but her eyes were still closed as he put his arm around her. She sat up suddenly and then moaned. He took her and pulled her against him so that her head was on his chest.

"I'll be fine in the morning." She mumbled against him as he sat there stiffly. He wasn't used to doing this. Comforting people wasn't something that he was really good at. He was considering taking her back to her room until she started breathing heavily. So he got as comfortable as he could and let her sleep.

The next morning she woke up in his bed. Her face looked so much better and as she stretched like a cat against him he knew that she was fine. She made a noise like she had just been beat up the night before but other than the dried blood in her hair there was no sign of the battered woman from the night before. As she pushed against his chest she must have realized he was there. She looked up and met his eyes but instead of pulling away she put her head back down and got comfortable again.

"Doesn't this go against some getting close to people rule you have?" She asked and his anger flared up because he had thought the same thing. If she would have pulled away and been upset he could be smug but she just laid there like she had expected this. So he asked her a question that had been at him all night.

"How did your mind deal with the compulsion?" He had figured out the answer last night. It had made him admire her more than a little and the way she stiffened when he asked secured his thoughts. He smiled slightly at this because she had lied straight to his face. Not only that but she wasn't lying about it now.

"Klaus I had the crap beat out of me last night can we wait to discuss this?" She asked him. Her eyes were still closed as she lay on him.

"You have been writing for me, how long by choice?" He asked her

"Almost the whole time" She said her tone was sleepy.

"What will you do now?" He asked her

"Well that depends on what you are going to do Klaus. But it seems like I owe you one. What are friends for? And your stories aren't all that bad. " She said and she started breathing heavily again falling asleep against him.

**Thanks! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Originals. **

She was looking at him upside down as when he stopped talking. Her head was hanging off the couch and he raised an eyebrow at her. Since he had decided not to re compel her she had been slacking off during their sessions. She had been asking a lot more questions and when he wasn't too irritated with her she would answer. Occasionally she would just stop and stare at him like she was right now.

"Tesla." He said curtly and she snapped to attention. "Is there something you want to share with the class?" He asked but there was no humor in his voice. His patience was wearing thin with her tonight and she rolled her eyes as she got up and sat on the couch correctly.

"I was thinking of a theme song for you?" She said and he let out a breath like he was close to killing her. Which she was sure wasn't far from true. "I was thinking Bad Leroy Brown by Jim Croce." His facial expression didn't change as she began to sing "Bad, bad Leroy Brown, baddest man in the whole damn town, badder than ole' King Kong, meaner than a junk yard dog." He sat down on the couch and spanned his arms across it. "Not a Jim Croce fan?" She asked at he almost cracked a smile but she didn't think it was because he found her amusing.

"What are you hiding Tesla?" He asked her and that made all the words die in her mouth as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"You are running from something." He said and his smiled widened. He was some sort of sadist.

"I was running from a crazy Australian family Klaus." She said looking at the computer screen. "Are you going to continue your story or not. " He didn't answer but he just smiled at her because he knew that he had upset her. "Well if you aren't then I am going to sleep." She said slamming the computer shut and getting up.

"You know what I am referring to. It is the reason you feel the need to hind behind sarcasm. It is something that your mind is running from." He said to her as she stopped to stare at him. He was enjoying her discomfort. "Something that you dream about." He said and she sat back down on the couch. She knew that that night that she spent with him was going to come back and bite her in the butt.

"You sound like you know a lot about running from your past." She said "We should direct that energy into writing your book." She said and he just smiled again at her.

"I would like you to tell me about your past." He said. "More specifically your one defining moment." He said bring back what she threw at him before.

"Do I have to?" She asked trying to keep her voice light but he knew what she meant. If she decided not to share would he compel her to? But instead of answering her he just said something that made her heart convulse in her chest.

"Tell me about Iris and Domenic." He said and she could no longer pretend that they hadn't existed. So she told Klaus of her one defining moment.

* * *

1932

It was July thirty first. She only remembered the day because the first Technicolor short had come out the day before by Walt Disney. The world was hurting in times like these. Unemployment reached twenty four percent and it seemed as if the world was crumbling. Well it seemed as if everyone else's world was crumbling because Tesla was living in the clouds.

Perhaps if both her father hadn't left her a small fortune she would be hurting like the others that she saw around her. The movie house had been almost empty. No one was spending money on silly things like this.

Iris Pulled on Tesla's skirt as she smiled down at her daughter who's blue purple eyes were staring up at her with so much love it was hard for Tesla to understand the amount of love that she felt for her baby. She picked the little girl up. Her dark black curls were pinned away from her face as she kissed Tesla's cheek.

"I liked that picture." The girl said and Tesla rubbed noses with her.

"I liked it too." She said setting her down and taking her out to the car as she nodded at her driver. People sat on the side of the street looking hungry and too hot to be sitting outside. She ushered her daughter inside the car while being eyed by the truly desperate.

"Mommy can we get a chocolate soda?" Her girl asked her batting her dark lashes at Tesla which usually worked.

"Not today honey. We are going to see your papa. He is coming home today." She said as the girl snuggled closer to her in the seat. Her little sailor shorts matched her sailor top with a side pop hat.

"I bet daddy wished that he had a chocolate soda." Iris said looking up at Tesla and she laughed before tapping the driver on the shoulder as he nodded and drove them to a soda counter store.

They both ran inside and ordered two chocolate sodas to go. Iris decided that she wanted a suicide soda which was all the flavors mixed together. Tony was the soda jerk behind the counter, and he loved Iris. They frequented the place so they had become good friends. He was around sixteen years old and Tesla's three year old daughter just loved him. Iris gave him a kiss on the cheek as they left with their three soda's to go. Tesla bumped into a man as he came into the shop. He looked at her coldly.

"Oh dear I am so sorry." She said to him. He had his hair shaved very close to his head and he wore a brown suit. His eyes were almost black beneath his skimmer hat.

"Do you any some soda?" Iris asked him and he looked down at the little girl and a smile crept over his face.

"What a lovely little girl you have." He said to Tesla as he bent down and took a sip from the straw that Iris had offered him. Tesla kept a smile plastered to her face but something about the man made her skin crawl.

"Come on Iris." She said pulling the girl down the steps as the man's eyes followed them all the way to her car.

"I think that man liked soda." Iris said smiling at Tesla.

"It was very sweet of you to share with him sugar pie." She said tapping the little girl's nose. However she could not shake the feeling of that man's eyes on them. She thought about it all the way home.

They pulled up to a beautiful yellow house with white trim. It had a white picket fence and a big porch with a chair swing in the front. Tesla thought it was perhaps the most wonderful house in all of California if not the whole country simply because it was hers. She pointed out the window and to the driveway. Iris got up on her seat to look where her mother was pointing as she giggled excitedly.

"Papa!' She shouted and as soon as the car was stopped she opened the door and rushed inside faster than Tesla could even think. She smiled and grabbed the three sodas from the car. She paid Jeremy, her driver, and told him that that would be all for today. He drove away as she made her way inside. She was greeted with the way that he smelled. Tobacco from his pipe and the sandalwood cologne that he wore mixed with his favorite aftershave. She took a minute to take that in. There was nothing that she loved to smell more than him.

Domenic and Tesla were married very young. Tesla had not been eighteen yet and he was only twenty. Her father loved him very much and approved of the whole thing. Dom's mother however took a strong dislike to Tesla. Nobody was going to be good enough for her son. If it wasn't for Iris and the fact that Dom had married her anyway she was sure that Tesla would hate the woman as much as she was hated by her. Tesla's father got to see Iris born and hold her before he had a severe stroke and passed away when she was only one. It had been a very hard time for Tesla but with her two favorite people in the whole world she had managed to make it through.

She walked into the kitchen where Domenic had set Iris on the counter and she was talking at him without stop. She was telling him absolutely everything that had happened since he had been gone. This was only two weeks. However the little girl had missed her father. Tesla couldn't blame her she found it hard to sleep if Dom wasn't in the bed next to her.

"Oh Papa we brought you a chocolate Soda!" Iris yelled excitedly as Dom turned to smile at Tesla. Her heart skipped a beat as he beamed at her. He was the love of her life; the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. He sometimes drove her crazy but there was no one in the world that she loved more.

"I love chocolate soda." He said

"I told mommy you would." Iris said "I want to draw you a picture of the show me and mommy watched Papa it was so pretty." Iris jumped down off the counter as she ran back to her room.

"Iris wash your hands please." Tesla called after her.

Domenic closed the distance between them kissing her deeply. She rested her head on his chest as she took in the feel of him. She had missed him so much that tears welled in her eyes as she fought them away. Two weeks was not long enough to be doing this she told herself.

"Oh my dear I missed you too much." He said as her arms wrapped around her.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said as she let herself go against him. She fit perfectly into his shape. He took her hat off and the pins that held it in place as her coffee colored hair spilled over her shoulders in soft waves.

"I miss your smile and the way you walk." He said kissing her cheeks. "I missed your beautiful hair." He said as he ran his fingers through it. When asked why he married her Dom always incorporated her hair into the list of things. He loved the way it fell around her and the rick brown color. She loved his hair which was the same hair that Iris had; black and curly. Though he wore it slicked back.

"You should cut a lock of my hair off and take it with you then you would never have to come back." She said kissing his nose.

"I would but I think I would miss Iris." He teased as she smacked him playfully and he picked her up bridal style. She laughed as she covered his face in kisses.

She remembered every moment of that night. She remembered waking up very late to the sound of shattering glass. Her heart raced in her dress as she sat up in bed next to Dom. She tapped him on the shoulder as he looked up at her groggily.

"Dom I think someone is in the house." She whispered and he shot up immediately.

"Where?" He asked like she would know.

"I don't know I heard a window break. He got up and threw a shirt over his head and grabbed a wooden bat that he kept by the bed. But he didn't get far. There were footsteps coming down the hall and as Tesla turned a lamp on she saw a man standing in the doorway. The man that they had bumped into earlier at the soda shop and she almost screamed when she saw what he was carrying. Iris was balance on his hip looking completely serene.

"Mommy the man came for more soda."

**AHHH what is gonna happen! Review for me! I love reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not The Originals **

She got up and showered. After she had shared half of her story with Klaus last night she had come to her room and sobbed silently over her dead family. She had an old portrait of them that she kept with her but she hardly ever got it out. It made her too sad. But last night after she had abruptly stopped telling her story to Klaus he hadn't even questioned her as she ran out of the room upstairs and to the frame in a Ziploc back inside a green drawstring bag in the bottom of a suitcase under her bed in her room.

She had sat on her bed with her head bent over the picture as she cried. She hadn't shut the door and she hadn't been silent. The emotion that she had felt was beyond her trying to hide it. It was beyond her caring. All she could do was feel the grief of her loss once again as Klaus had opened the wound up again.

Now she stood in the shower as the warm water washed over her face and got rid of all the tears from the night before. She imagined the dark past seeping out of her eyes down her body and she watched as they swirled around the drain and she cursed them as they disappeared forever. She had won this round. She knew that there would be more but she could bear the sadness. It was getting easier.

She got out of the shower and put on some black ripped tights and a pair of jean shorts. She grabbed a black and white polkadot top and her go to red cardigan. She slipped her moccasins on and headed out to the front room. Klaus would be impatient and want to leave soon. He would not tolerate her being late.

So she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee into a to- go mug as she looked up and made eye contact with everyone who was in the room. They were all avoiding her gaze as she stirred coffee. They didn't know how to address her after her outburst last night that everyone had heard. She put the lid on her cup.

"I am fine everybody." She assured them as Elijah looked up at her. "It was just stuff from my past that came back. But don't worry it is where it belongs now; in the past." She said smiling at Elijah and Haley smiled at her tentatively. Elijah walked over to her and took her hand as he kissed it.

"Your past makes you who you are and you are very strong to be able to concur it." He said and she smiled at him. But as he stepped away she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"The past has made us who we are but it does not define us. Do not let your past afraid to love who you want because it has been taken it from you before." She said as she let him go and stepped back.

"Are you ready Klaus?" She asked. He stood up from a chair by the door and opened it for her as they made their way outside and into Klaus' car. They didn't speak as she sipped her coffee while staring out the window. They drove a path that was familiar to her. They pulled up to the church and she sighed wondering if this was going to be another murder spree.

She followed him into the church but she found that it was full of people walking around and sitting on the pews. They were all Werewolves. Their stench filled the entire room. She looked over at Klaus but he was avoiding her. So she sat down on the pew in the front and watched as he walked up to Father Kieran. He handed him money and told him to buy food. She was so confused by his actions as he came over to sit next to her.

"Gathering them all in one place so they are easier to kill?" She asked him and he scowled at her. She stared at the candles that were lit up on the steps as the werewolves came to light more. She got up and put three quarters in the box.

_One for Dom_

_One for Iris_

_And one for Klaus._

She prayed over each of them before she came back to sit by Klaus. She set her elbows on her legs and let out a breath.

"So a killer vampire was holding my baby"

* * *

She couldn't scream as her child looked at her like there was nothing wrong. She looked like she would be content to sit there in this stranger's arms. Her husband was also frozen as he stared. Iris gave her a big smile and giggled a little bit.

"Mommy can we get the funny man some more chocolate soda?" She asked tilting her head.

"Let go of her." She said through clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" Her husband asked with the bat still in his hands.

"I have taken a liking to your wife." Was all the man said as Dom turned to Tesla and questioned her. She just shook her head at him to tell him that she had no idea what he was talking about. "No she hasn't been unfaithful. Though I think if I put the right pressure on her she might." He said kissing Iris' cheek. "How much does mommy love you Iris?"

"Mommy loves me bigger than the whole house." The girl didn't hesitate.

"Iris honey it is going to be okay." Dom said and she smiled at him. 'We will give you whatever you want please don't hurt Iris." He pleaded with the man.

"We have money." Telsa said shaking now as tears slipped down her face.

"I don't want money." He shook his head and then turned back to Iris. "Iris, how much does mommy love papa?" He asked her.

"Papa is mommy's favorite star." The girl said repeating something that Tesla said all the time about Dom.

"Well we can't have that." He said shaking his head.

She didn't even see him move. He moved impossibly fast. Too fast. Faster than anyone should be able to move. He was over to Dom before she could find what happened. Iris was sitting on the bed still smiling. The stranger had Dom's head in either of his hands. He dipped down and bit into Dom's neck and looked as if he was sucking his blood out.

"I can't move Tesla." He said to her. There was so much fear in his voice and she just wanted to make it all better.

"Beg me to spare him." The man said and she looked to him. "Tell me you love him." The man said and as her gaze slipped back to her husbands she knew that no matter what she said her husband wasn't going to survive this. The look on his face told her that he knew the same thing and he silent tears turned into sobs.

"I love you!" She shouted to him "I love you so much. I can't do this without you. What am I supposed to do?" She begged him like he could fix this.

"Oh Tessa, I love you more than I could imagine loving anything." That was the last thing that her husband ever said to her. Her scream was something inhuman as the man snapped Dom's neck as his lifeless body fell to the floor. She fell with him crying his name. Telling him that he needed to get up; for her and Iris. She told him she didn't know what to do without him. Get up; she yelled over and over. The man walked over to her and bit his wrist. He forced his blood to flow into her mouth as at first she rejected it. She tried to spit it out but he plugged her nose and she couldn't breathe. She finally began to drink the warm metallic liquid that flowed down her throat.

Then she blacked out. It was the one decent thing that the man had done for her. Put her under after she had watched her husband die. After her life had fallen apart at least he had the decency to give her the option of going to sleep. If only she had stayed asleep. Because the nightmare that she woke up to was much worse than the one she had slept after.

She woke up hearing every noise that she had never been able to hear before. She smelled everything she heard blood pumping. She heard bugs buzzing and her head hurt so bad it felt as if it were going to split. She raised her head. She was tied to her own bed. Her sheets were covered in blood and the sun had come up showing all the blood splatter all over the walls. She tried to scream but her throat hurt so bad that she couldn't. She was almost done taking the horrors in when her daughter walked in with a glass full of a deep red liquid.

"Mommy I brought you breakfast." She said

"Oh Iris." Tesla said overwhelmed to see her daughter. But as she stepped closer she realized what was in the cup. "Iris honey where did you get that?" She asked as she realized something else. The inside of her was begging her to devour her father. She was so horrified with herself as she head her own daughters heart beat and longed to drain the blood from her.

"Iris wants you to eat breakfast." The man said from the door and she stared at him.

"What did you do to me?" She asked as her daughter got up on the bed and held the glass to her mouth. It took everything she had not to rip Iris' throat open.

"Drink mommy." Iris said as some of the blood spilled onto Tesla's mouth. She rejected the thought at first but it was the best thing that she had ever tasted and her body wanted it so bad. So she drank the whole glass and licked the rest of it off her face.

"In the end your husband's blood is going to make you what you are." He said and she tried to vomit up what she just drank. She started to cry again as she thought of the death of her husband. And the fact that she had just drunk his blood made her hate herself because even now she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. She was so weak that she could barely keep her eyes open. The man came over to sit next to her.

"Will you be mine?" He asked her and she gave him the most horrible look that she could muster.

"I would rather die ten thousand times." She spat at him. "I would rather have nothing for the rest of my life." She said

"Your life is going to be very long." He said stroking her cheek. "But if nothing is what you want then nothing is what you will have. Are you sure that is what you want?" He asked and she could think of nothing but her hate for him. So she was filled with remorse as he picked Iris up and set her on his lap.

"Please." She had changed her voice to plead with him. "Please don't"

"Will you be mine?" He asked her and she nodded with every ounce of energy she had.

"Yes I will please let my baby go." She pleaded

"You see I wish I could believe you." He said sinking his teeth into Iris' neck as she heard her little girl cry out in pain.

* * *

"He killed her and left her body next to me." She said staring off into the nothingness" I was gone before the police came. They said I was kidnapped and they searched for him but he was gone. He left me with nothing like he said he would. I snuck around in the shadows because of the daylight. I found people like me who explained what was happening." She said

"And you moved on." He said.

"It has taken me eighty years to get to this point." She said as he pulled her to him. "I am so afraid he will come back."

**R&R!**


End file.
